


Nowhere to run from this

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Come Inflation, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Abortion, Double Vaginal Penetration, First Time, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Hunk (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protectiveness, Rescue, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Hunk has never enjoyed his heats, and when he feels one coming on in the Castle of Lions, far away from home and his familiar methods of handling it, he has to improvise. And if said improvisation involves an alien, well...With art by the wonderfulNovaon twitter!Updates daily





	1. Chapter 1

The first warning sign was the dreams. Hazy but persistent, he woke up from them hard and wet and needier than he ever felt after normal wet dreams. Even more telling than their repetition, though, was that jacking off didn’t help half as much as fingering himself. The second sign was the flashes, heat and sensitivity rippling over his skin like a warning of what was to come, a preview that he hated more than probably anything else. Still hated, despite how so many people had assured him he’d grow to enjoy it with time, once he found someone to spend it with. What was there to enjoy about a week of being reduced to a whimpering ball of need? Even if there was someone else present to keep the fever down, he had things to be doing, a universe to be defending, he couldn’t _afford_ to be out of commission for a week.

But it wasn’t like he had much of a say in the matter. The alarm on his phone for going to see the Garrison’s nurse and get his new suppressant shot had gone off a week ago now, and with alteans running on different hormones there was nothing to stop his biology from reasserting itself. He groaned softly and slumped forwards, hanging his head against Yellow’s foot, enjoying the coolness of her armour against his skin. For the first time, he was glad that his parents had insisted on him using topical suppressants up until he started getting Garrison-mandated shots. If he’d been on total suppressants his whole life, this would be a _lot_ worse. Not that it was going to be easy, the first heat off of total suppressants never was, but at least he knew how to deal with it.

Cold shower, ice packs, and isolation. Or he could turn to one of the many alphas on the team, but that didn’t sit right with him. Sure, all of them but Allura had been inside his head already, and forming Voltron was arguably a more intimate thing than sex, but he didn’t _want_ them, and as long as he had a cold shower to sit under that meant he didn’t _need_ them. He straightened up, adjusting his arms around the pile of drink pouches and ration bars in his arms, and headed up into Yellow. He was going to catch hell for this later, but at least Yellow wouldn’t open up to any of the others. Couldn’t be overridden like the doors to his room and attached washroom.

He bypassed the ladder that lead up to the second floor with the cockpit, and ducked inside the little bedroom in the back hall that lead to the cargo hold under the bike. It didn’t smell familiar quite yet, Yellow’s atmospheric recycling system more than enough to scrub a bit of scent-marking from the air, but once he’d deposited his bounty of supplies in the bathroom he turned to the bed and its pile of blankets and pillows. Those did smell familiar, and as he burrowed under the pile he felt tension drain from his body. A half-form thought niggled at the back of his mind, but he ignored it with practised ease. Sure, he and the other Paladins had formed something like a pack, but he didn’t need any of their things in his nest.

He made himself comfortable, shut his eyes, and waited for his last peaceful sleep of the week to claim him.

\---

It had been four quintants. Four quintants since her Paladin set foot outside of her, since he spoke to his pride for more than a few sentences, since he saw a single living being that wasn’t himself or her. When she’d purred and prodded at his mind on the second quintant he had laughed, a weak noise that made her engine twist with worry, and assured her that he was fine. This was just something that happened to his species. He offered up memories, school lessons and previous cycles, and she’d huffed softly. She’d wanted to believe him, to believe the confidence he had in himself, but now she was wavering. He was in pain, his body burning up from the inside, but there was nothing she could do. Her onboard cryo-pod could do nothing to halt his body’s natural functions, could only pause them to be resumed the tick he emerged.

She’d asked if he wanted aid, someone to sit with him and hold his hand as the man in his memories had, but he’d declined. He didn’t want to have his pride near, didn’t want them to worry, as if they weren’t already worried by how he’d sealed himself away and refused to tell them why. She’d tried to convince him to let her call for the Princess, for one of his pride, for _someone_ who could make his pain go away, and he’d ordered her not to. Normally she loved him when he stood his ground, refusing to budge, a bulwark in the face of any opposition. Normally, she wasn’t the one opposing him.

She whined softly and lowered herself to lie on the hangar floor, head between her paws. Sure, she didn’t _have_ to obey him, but she wanted to. She wanted to be as dependable as he was, not fickle and contrary like Red. She could’ve easily opened her mouth to admit any of his team who came looking for him, could’ve ushered the Princess or Advisor or any one of her Paladin’s teammates in to care for him as she could not, but to do so would’ve felt like the greatest betrayal. He didn’t want to worry them, he told her. Didn’t want them to doubt him when he said he had everything under control.

She could tell, though, that he didn’t. A person who had everything under control didn’t spend hour after hour sitting under icy shower spray, didn’t make those pained little noises her Paladin let out on occasion. He needed help, but refused to admit it, and if she acted against his wishes... well, she knew he could hold a grudge with the best of them, and she had no desire to find out how he would act should she betray his trust in such a way.

She couldn’t just let him suffer, though, so she remained alert, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone entering her hangar who Hunk had not expressly forbidden her from admitting. The list of people she could entrust her Paladin to was small, and the odds of one of them entering her hangar even smaller, but she could hope. She could hope, and she could ask the castle to guide those who were willing down to her hangar.


	2. Chapter 2

Antok wasn’t quite sure how he’d wound up here, down on the most heavily guarded floor of the Castle of Lions. His best guess was that he’d been lost in thought when he exited the elevator, though he was certain he’d not been in it for long enough to have travelled so many floors. Then again, the ship seemed to have something of a mind of its own at times. He wouldn’t put it past the alteans to have variable speed elevators. But really, how he’d gotten here was of little concern compared to what he was looking at now.

He’d heard from the humans and alteans both, how the Yellow Paladin had shut himself away in his Lion and refused all attempts at contact these past few quintants. They had most certainly said that the Yellow Lion refused to open and allow them inside, siding with its Paladin’s wishes for solitude. And yet, as he’d wandered through the Yellow Lion’s hangar, it had opened its jaws and extended its boarding ramp. At first he’d thought the Paladin within was deigning to emerge, but it had been nearly a dobosh now and there was still no sign of movement within.

He considered comming Kolivan to send a Paladin down, but quickly dismissed the idea as inefficient. Better to see if the Yellow Paladin needed aid first, though he couldn’t imagine why any of the Lions would keep their Paladin from seeking treatment immediately. From what he’d observed, the Yellow Paladin was a fairly private person, so perhaps it was something he found embarrassing? Humans were yet strange to him in culture, it was quite possible that certain injuries were dealt with alone.

The airlock at the back of the Yellow Lion’s mouth opened before he was even past the great beast’s formidable teeth, and he swore he felt a slight tug on his suit, like he was being sucked in. He quickened his step, and found the Lion’s interior dimly lit, the only light coming from a fixture above a door painted with an ancient insignia. The Yellow Paladin’s onboard quarters, he supposed, walking past the ladder up to what must’ve been the level with the cockpit in it and stopping outside the illuminated door.

If he strained his ears, he could faintly hear the sound of water striking tile. The Yellow Paladin was cleaning himself? Alright, he could wait until the human was done to ask his questions.

The door, without warning, slid open. The sound of the shower grew louder, clearer, and Antok’s ears pricked forwards as he registered a new sound. Soft and breathy and unmistakably _pained_ , low enough it was very nearly drowned out by the water even to his ears. Had he called one of the other Paladins, or even one of the alteans, they would not have heard this. The open door could be nothing but an invitation, if not from the Yellow Paladin then from his Lion, and Antok didn’t hesitate to stride into the room.

It was small and fairly tidy, a few pieces of armour on the floor in front of a closet on his left and the bed at the back of the room unmade, but otherwise empty. At least, empty of physical things. A heavy scent filled the room, decidedly alien but still almost familiar in its not-quite-cloying sweetness. His nose wrinkled behind his mask, but the scent’s presence exclusively in here meant that the Yellow Paladin must be nearby. He obviously wasn’t in this room, which left only the washroom through the door on Antok’s right.

Another little whimper drifting from there confirmed his suspicions, and Antok strode into the tiny washroom. Water from the showerhead pounded down most audibly on smooth white metal tiles, but it also struck and ran over the Yellow Paladin’s frame, folded up against the wall with his eyes shut and mouth hanging open. His near-hairless chest heaved with clearly laboured breaths, and the dark flush of his cheeks hinted at untreated fever. Antok crouched, and reached out to rap his knuckles against the faintly frosted glass that separated them.

The human’s eyes flew open, his whole body automatically flinching away, and as Antok raised his hands to show his lack of aggressive intent he caught sight of the true culprit of the Yellow Paladin’s condition. A phallus bobbed erect between his legs, and while the Paladin’s posture plus the frosted glass hid the details of the rest of his alien anatomy Antok could put together a well enough educated guess as to its appearance. The smell grew stronger, and now that he knew its source Antok could pinpoint the familiar aromatic notes of an omega in heat.

“A- Antok?” the Yellow Paladin’s voice caught as he spoke, his whole body shaking.

“Yes.” he placed one hand against the glass door, palm flat to the smooth surface. That the human recognised him was a good sign, it meant his heat was less intense than a galra’s and he would likely survive if it took time to locate his alpha, but there were still a few questions he had to ask. “Do you know where you are?” he prodded, and the Yellow Paladin nodded.

“In- In Yellow.” his whole body shuddered, and he pressed his thighs together, squirming in place.

“Good. Who is your alpha? I will retrieve him for you.”

Yellow Paladin shook his head quickly, eyes wide. “Don’t!” he blurted, and Antok had to consciously stop his tail from lashing against the floor. Kolivan had told him that Keith and the other Paladins were adults by the standard of their species, but only just barely, and the idea of a young omega being too frightened of her alpha to ask for his help in a heat... well it just didn’t sit right with him. “I mean, don’t- don’t bother.” the Yellow Paladin squirmed some more, face darkening further. “I don’t, have one.”

Ah. “One of your fellow Paladins, then?” he asked, and received another shake of the head.

“Don’ wanna- make things weird.” his head fell back against the tiled wall, and Antok kept his mouth carefully shut. The Yellow Paladin barely knew him. That he was baring his neck right now was nothing intentional, just an attempt to ease the discomfort he was currently in. “Lance was- always saying that. Back at the Garrison.” he let out a breathy little laugh, head tilting to the side, exposing more skin to the cold water beating down on him. “Don’t make things weird, Hunk.” he said, affecting a voice similar to the Blue Paladin’s.

“Who then should I retrieve?” Antok asked, making mental note of the Yellow and Blue Paladin’s names. Humans seemed to be a species who prefered use of their names to use of their titles, or at least that was what he’d gathered from these five, and it may help to get the Yellow Paladin to cooperate. The Yellow Paladin who was looking more present now, eyes clearer and focused on Antok with a startling level of intent. He lifted a hand, intending to make sure the Yellow Paladin was actually seeing him and not some fever-induced hallucination, but stalled out when the Yellow Paladin’s hand raised to grab his.

“Hunk, if you cannot name someone to help you then I will go to Sir Wimbleton-Smythe to arrange for medical assistance.”

“Wha- who?” the Yellow Paladin frowned.

“I believe the Black Paladin called him Coran?”

The Yellow Paladin blinked, then let out a tired sounding laugh. “Never knew that was his last name.”

Antok maintained eye contact, curling his fingers around the Yellow Paladin’s hand and squeezing when his attention seemed to fade. “Hunk.” he used a touch of alpha emphasis to make the little omega pay full attention. “Should I retrieve an alpha to aid you, or would you like to endure it with proper medical assistance?”

The Yellow Paladin shook his head, pulling himself more upright using Antok’s hand as a point of leverage.

“I do not understand.” Antok frowned, and the Yellow Paladin let out a frustrated, needy little whine. It was a noise so distinctly Omega that it was disconcerting to hear from one of the famed Paladins of Voltron.

“ _You’re_ an alpha, aren’t you?”

Oh.

 **Oh**.

“You’re rather young for me, Paladin.” he said gently, and the Yellow Paladin made that frustrated whine again.

“You don’t have to _mark_ me. Just...” the Yellow Paladin looked aside, flushed cheeks darkening even further. “Help? I don’t- I don’t want to wait this out alone.” his voice took on a vulnerable tone, and Antok pressed his lips together behind his mask. Purely platonic heat aids were rare, but not unheard of. Of more concern, perhaps, was the difference in their size. Humans, he’d been told, came up to perhaps the bottom of his ribcage at the upper end of their height range. The Yellow Paladin was supposedly a more average specimen, and only reached his hips.

“I do not know if that would be wise.” he cautioned, but the human only held tighter to his hand.

“ _Please?_ ” he whined, large dark eyes locking with Antok’s through the mask, and after a moment Antok exhaled sharply through his nose. Damn him, he couldn’t say no to an omega begging for help. As long as the Yellow Paladin knew this was not the beginning of a courtship, and he was careful not to cause any injury more severe than minor bruising, Kolivan would condone it. He was less certain about the Black Paladin and Altean Princess, but had a hunch that the Yellow Paladin’s word alongside Kolivan’s would sway the leaders of Voltron. They seemed like reasonable people.

Antok stood, pulling his hand from the Yellow Paladin’s grip with ease, and ignored the Omega whine as he went to fetch a towel. After a moment’s thought he grabbed two, and when he returned to the shower he laid one on the floor over the bath mat. Pulling the Yellow Paladin out was easy, even densely muscled humans like him were far lighter than a galra of comparable size, and Antok used the second towel to dry him as thoroughly as possible. The Paladin’s legs were wet again by the time he got up to drying his hair, but that was somewhat inevitable given the circumstances.

After a tick of deliberation he discarded the damp towel and lifted the Yellow Paladin bodily, allowing himself a slight smirk at the squeak of surprise the action elicited. The humans seemed to be perpetually surprised by galran strength, and the novelty of that surprise was rather cute. He carefully laid the Yellow Paladin down on the room’s bed, which he swore had been smaller when he walked in the door a few doboshes ago, then drew back and waited for the human to make eye contact with him again.

“Are you certain you want this?” he asked. “I need you to answer verbally, so there is no confusion.”

“For the love of- _yes_ I want this!” the Yellow Paladin snapped, pushing himself up nearly to sitting and fixing Antok with a glare that might’ve been intimidating were he not human and so feverish from his cycle that just supporting himself on his arms took visible effort. “Now are you going to help or not?”

“Just making sure.” he soothed, and began removing his armour. The Yellow Paladin’s eyes didn’t leave him once as he stacked it neatly off to the side, and when he finally disengaged the claw plates from the tips of his fingers the human let out a needy little whimper. “There.” he smiled behind his mask, and went to perch on the edge of the Yellow Paladin’s bed. “Please tell me if something feels wrong. I have no desire to hurt you.”

The Yellow Paladin nodded, and Antok pulled the human’s legs across his lap. “Now, let’s begin.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hunk gasped, choking on a moan as Antok did that _thing_ with his fingers again, sending pleasure shooting like lightning through his veins, fuelling the heat winding tighter and tighter in his core like a white-hot spring. “Please.” he begged, rocking his hips up against Antok’s hand. “Please, please, please.”

“Patience, Paladin.” Antok said firmly, curling and spreading his fingers again. They felt so big buried in him, stretching him further than he’d ever attempted in his own experimentation. So big but not big enough, his body still wanted more, wanted a knot to sink deep in him and stretch him to his absolute limit.

“ _Please_.” he begged again, arching into Antok’s touch as the tension in him snapped, yet another orgasm crashing over him like a breaking wave and he was drowning, gasping for air, every muscle going tense before relaxing completely.

“Was that sufficient?” Antok asked, as he had after every one of Hunk’s climaxes since he added his third finger. Hunk shook his head.

“Please.” he rasped, voice hoarse, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. “Please, just- just-”

“Shhh.” Antok used the thumb of his free hand to swipe the tears from Hunk’s eyes, voice soft but masked face as unreadable as ever. “You are human, your body is easily damaged.”

“I’m not-” Hunk moaned as Antok spread his fingers again, stretching him just a little further. “Not made of glass.”

“I did not say you were.” Antok soothed, brushing his fingers over Hunk's sweaty cheek. “But you are small, and your species not especially elastic. I must take great care in order not to hurt you.” he twisted his hand slightly as he spread his fingers again, quite effectively stealing the breath from Hunk's lungs and the thoughts from his head. Hunk pressed his head back against the pillow and moaned louder than before, hips rocking into the warm press of Antok's fingers.

“Antok, **please**.” Hunk sobbed, and that same thumb brushed his tears away again.

“You are doing very well, Hunk.” Antok assured him, maintaining his agonisingly slow pace as he stretched Hunk further by increments of millimeters, if that. “If all three of my fingers are not enough to sate you, then-”

“Antok.” Hunk growled as best he could, through the breathlessness and thickness in his throat, and the fingers in his ass stilled. “I know what I need.” he lifted his hips against Antok’s fingers, and moaned weakly when he felt Antok’s knuckles against his stretched rim. The galra could probably fist him if he tried, right now, and the thought sent a bolt of lust through his veins like lightning.

“Very well.” Antok withdrew his hand, and Hunk went limp against the sheets, trying not to grimace at the wet mess his ass landed in. “You will tell me if it is painful.” he reached to unzip his suit as Hunk nodded absently. He didn’t doubt it would hurt, Antok was easily twice his size, but it couldn’t possibly be worse than being worked up so badly and then _left_.

The Marmoran bodysuit unzipped smoothly, revealing purple skin a bare few shades darker than Kolivan’s and riddled with scars. Hunk moved a hand to tease at his entrance as Antok slipped out of the upper half of the suit, but his fingers stilled when Antok unzipped it further, down one thigh, and let the fabric fall away from his crotch. Absurdly, the first thing Hunk noticed was that the crotch section of the fabric was shiny and wet. Human alphas didn’t self-lubricate, and for a moment his brain caught up on the incongruity before he remembered Antok was a literal alien. Of course his physiology would be different. He mentally shook himself, and tore his eyes from the fabric being kicked off of Antok’s muscular legs up to where the galra’s cock hung. It was, in a word, massive. Bigger than any alpha porn star’s, for sure. His cunt _throbbed_ , fingers twitching involuntarily at his entrance, and he let out a little moan as Antok flicked the bodysuit away with one foot and made to kneel between Hunk’s spread legs.

“Ready?” Antok asked, and Hunk swallowed hard as he stared at the thick, alien cock poised to press into him. It was tapered sharply at the tip, leading down to alternating ridges that ringed the shaft and rows of firm-looking nubs. And if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, the shift itself was notably thicker at the base.

“Yeah.” he breathed, then shut his eyes and swallowed again. “Yeah, I’m ready.” he repeated, more confidently this time.

“Very well.” Antok laid one hand, the mostly dry one, on his hip and Hunk pulled his hand up to stroke his own cock as Antok’s pressed gently against his entrance. The tapered head slid in easily, but it wasn’t long before Antok was deeper than he’d been able to reach with his fingers, each new inch sunk into Hunk stretching him as it went. He’d never felt so full, even his wildest heat-driven fantasies couldn’t hold a candle to the sensation of being, slowly, gently fucked open.

“Harder.” he gasped, hands scrabbling against Antok’s chest until he found the galra’s shoulders and gripped them tight.

“No.” Antok rumbled, the deep sound so close to his ear sending erotic shivers straight to the building heat in his core. “I will not hurt you.”

“Please.” Hunk dug his nails in, his whole body jerking up off the bed save where Antok’s heavy hand held his hips down. “Please, please, _please_.”

Anotk didn’t respond, nor did he go any harder or faster. In fact, he began to pull back, and Hunk discovered that the nubs he’d noticed had a firm edge on the backside. They dragged along his inner walls as Antok pulled out, and he didn’t even try to suppress the loud moan that the stimulation pulled from his throat. Antok drew near entirely out, only the narrow tip of his cock resting inside Hunk, and when he thrust back in it was just as slow as before. The slide of it was easier this time though, a single smooth motion bringing his dick back to where it had been before and a tiny bit further. And then he did it again, and again, setting a pace just fast enough the sensations brought Hunk to the brink but not enough to bring him to climax. Just slow, steady strokes, each one filling him further and further, each time bringing him right to the edge of what he thought he could handle and then surpassing it with the next thrust. His entrance ached almost to the point of burning, stretched so much farther than he’d been on just Antok’s fingers, but even if he’d wanted to stop he couldn’t find the words.

“Please, please.” he panted, mouth hanging open as Antok pulled out again. The hand on his hip was shaking, he thought, but he couldn’t really be sure. “Antok, _please_.” his hips bucked up against the firm, unyielding pressure of Antok’s and and he swore the galra laughed at him.

“Insatiable.” Antok purred, and Hunk wasn’t sure if the fondness in his tone was real or imagined but he was far too far gone to care. “Still, you want more?”

Hunk nodded quickly, desperately. More, yes, he was so _close_ \- he moaned as Antok sank back into him, the pointed tip of his cock kissing some deep-set cluster of nerves that shocked white-hot _need_ through his whole body, then gasped as Antok’s free hand landed on his cock. One pump was all it took to tip him over the edge, and he nearly screamed as Antok’s hips bucked sharply forward, pressing hard on that nerve bundle before the galra pulled out of him completely with a curse.

“Antooook.” he whined, hands pawing at the galra’s hips once Antok’s straightening up pulled them from his shoulders.

“Hush, Paladin.” Antok murmured, one hand stroking up and down Hunk’s side. “I will attend you momentarily.”

“Or.” Hunk managed to coordinate his fingers enough to grab onto one of Antok’s hips and brought the other hand in to grip the galra’s cock, still wet nearly to the point of dripping with his fluids. “You can knot me.” he stroked along Antok’s cock, and grinned at the strangled sound the galra produced.

“That would be... unwise.” Antok’s voice was level, but strained as he peeled Hunk’s hand off his cock. “A Paladin such as yourself has neither the time nor the security to carry a kit.”

A kit? Hunk frowned for a few seconds until he remembered that was what galra called their kids. What, did Antok think he was gonna get knocked up? They weren’t even the same species! “C’mooon.” he whined, writhing under Antok’s restraining hand. “We’re probably not even genetically compatible.”

“The Red Paladin’s existence would suggest otherwise.” Antok replied drily, and Hunk flushed as he remembered that oh, yeah, his friend and teammate was in fact half galra half human.

“Well, I still gotta be knotted.” Hunk frowned.

“Does it have to be an actual knot?” Antok asked, and Hunk shook his head. Damn, he wished he’d paid more attention in Health when they went over how heats worked. He’d been so confident that he’d be staying on suppressants though, so sure he could do his own research before going off them in the future if he ever met someone who made it worthwhile. Sure showed him, huh.

“Would my fingers suffice?” Antok asked, and Hunk snorted.

if you go as slow as you were earlier.”

“But if I were to be more firm with you, it could sate your heat?”

“Maybe.” Hunk shrugged, exhaustion warring with arousal. If this didn’t work he was going to tell Antok to stop worrying about consequences and trust the castle’s cryo-pods to rectify the issue later. And if Antok refused, well, he could always stagger back to the shower and pass out there so the fever didn’t completely fuck him up in his sleep.

“Understood.” Antok nodded his head once, and Hunk yelped as his body was lifted seemingly effortlessly. Antok turned him over in mid-air, setting Hunk face down across his lap, and Hunk’s whole crotch throbbed at the feel of Antock’s cock pressed up against his hip, still hard and dribbling pre down the underside. “I recommend you brace yourself.” he suggested, two of his three thick fingers circling Hunk’s entrance. “I will not hold back as much this time.”

“You could always not hold back at all.” Hunk suggested, planting his hands flat on the mattress. Antok didn’t respond, but a moment later his fingers plunged into Hunk, quickly setting a brutal pace that had Hunk moaning loud and wanton. He was pretty sure drool was dripping from his open mouth, but with Antok’s fingers unerringly jabbing his g-spot he really couldn’t’ve cared less. He came with a wail, and the only reason he didn’t scream when Antok added his third finger was because he had to inhale. Antok’s fingers curled inside him, then the galra pushed and twisted _just_ so and Hunk’s whole body went limp. His face was pressed into the edge of the wet spot he’d made, but the endorphin rush was so overwhelming his couldn’t bring himself to care. Antok pulled gently, not uncurling his fist, and Hunk let out a weak moan and twitch as one knuckle pressed against his g-spot. He was pretty sure being knotted didn’t feel quite like this, but it was obviously close enough to trick his heat.

“Is this sufficient?” Antok asked, somehow still managing to sound cool and composed even when Hunk could feel the galra’s erection pulsing against his hip. He nodded, and another back and forth shift of Antok’s knuckle drew a weak shiver and moan from his body. Between his exhaustion and the immense sense of calm and relief washing through him at the momentary satiation of his heat, Hunk dropped off to sleep before Antok could finish asking his next question.


	4. Chapter 4

Antok tapped Hunk’s cheek with his free hand, and the human Paladin mumbled something unintelligible, eyelids flickering but not opening. Asleep already? Well, it _had_ been a few quintants since the Yellow Paladin shut himself up in his Lion, and presumably just as long since the beginning of his heat. It was likely this was the first time he’d been able to properly rest in this bed. Without being able to ask the Yellow Paladin, however, Antok could only guess as how long human alphas remained knotted within their mates. After some thought, he decided a tock should suffice. All things considered, their species were quite similar biologically. He raised his free hand to the side of his mask and tapped it to bring up his HUD. Once the timer was counting down, he considered his situation. He would not be able to will away his arousal before donning his suit, not with the whole room stinking of heat and sex, so that left dealing with it the usual way. He didn’t want to just relieve himself on the Yellow Paladin’s bed, though. That would be rude at best and presumptuous at worst, depending on aspects of human culture he could only guess at.

He did still have to retrieve some water for the Yellow Paladin, if nothing else. The amount of fluids he had lost in the past few vargas was worrisome, considering how small he was. Antok stroked his hand over the Yellow Paladin’s visible cheek, brushing back some hair stuck to his sweaty skin. Such an interesting people, humans, that even their barely-mature omegas had the nerve to demand what they needed from unfamiliar alphas. Or perhaps that was simply this one. The Black Paladin had said the Yellow Paladin was stubborn, after all. “Tomorrow, I should convince you to seek aid from one of your fellow humans.” he mused, running his fingers behind the Yellow Paladin’s ear. A galra would’ve shivered and leaned into te touch, but the little human just giggled softly and twitched one of his legs.

As the doboshes ticked slowly but steadily past, Antok made note of what he would have to do after he could safely disengage. First priority was, of course, ensuring the Yellow Paladin’s continued health and safety. Then his own comfort, then perhaps he could clean the Yellow Paladin up before he left. Because he would, of course, leave. Humans ran cool compared to galra, but the Yellow Paladin was still warm to the touch, not yet free of the throes of his heat. He was not the Yellow Paladin’s alpha, nor did he intend to impose himself as such, no matter how appealing the prospect of having an omega he could fully curl around was. It would be improper, not to mention unsafe with the Yellow Paladin’s current temperature.

Eventually he eased his fingers from their tight fist and slid his hand free, the motion accompanied by a small surge of fluids and a soft whine from the Yellow Paladin. Antok stood, his legs steady more by force of will than anything else, and walked over to the washroom. Rinsing his hand took very little time, and once it was clean he wiped it on the damp towel he’d cast aside earlier. The towel itself went into a small cupboard with the word Dirty handwritten on it in Old Suscrofi, and he stooped to pluck two hydration pouches and a meal bar from the pile near the shower. The Yellow Paladin had evidently prepared for this, and fairly well at that. Antok smiled behind his mask as he headed back out into the little bedroom, and set the second pouch and meal bar on the tiny shelf which served as a bedside table.

“Paladin.” he said softly, and turned the human over onto his back. A few gentle shakes roused the omega, and Antok guided him into a sitting position before holding the straw to his lips. The Yellow Paladin drank obediently, and Antok examined the bedsheets for a moment before disregarding his half-formed plan to change them out. The mattress itself was surely soaked as well, fresh sheets would do nothing. Instead he shifted the Yellow Paladin over towards the more dry end, arranging his limp form to minimise morning discomfort. Once he was satisfied, Antok sighed and headed back to the bathroom. The shower turned on before he even stepped in, and he was glad of his mask for it meant the Yellow Lion couldn’t see whatever sort of face he made when he realized it must’ve been at least somewhat aware this whole time. Well, at least it’d not called any of the other Paladins to stop him, which was promising in a way. Supposedly the ancient ships had a psychic bond with their pilots, so if the Yellow Paladin had been distressed by anything that just happened then his Lion would’ve ensured Antok stopped. But no such thing had happened.

Antok let the tension bleed from his shoulders as he slumped against the wall opposite the showerhead, taking his prong in hand. It had softened somewhat, but two strokes were enough to bring it back up to full hardness. Another few firm strokes had him climaxing, and as his prong wilted he exhaled slowly. The Yellow Paladin would require aid tomorrow, but it was late enough now that he should still be mostly coherent in the morning. Hopefully Antok would be able to convince him to either take the aid of one of his teammates or simple medical precautions for the remainder of his heat. Just because an act was not worthy of reprimand did not make it the right thing to do.

He dried himself quickly once he stepped out of the shower, and a dobosh later grimaced as he pulled his suit back on. The crotch was still damp. He had nothing else to wear, though, so he simply zipped it up and set to putting his armour back on. The claw plates went back on last, and he brought his HUD back up as he left to set himself a reminder for the morning, and a second one for his best guess at when the Yellow Paladin would near critical temperature again. For whatever reason the Yellow Lion had entrusted its Paladin to him, in this vulnerable time. He would be a poor excuse for a Blade if he didn’t do his utmost to honour that trust.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunk jolted awake, disoriented and fumbling for his bayard before he was even sure why. It didn’t take long to wake the rest of the way up and figure it out, though. An alarm was going off, the one Allura only used when things were serious enough they were to report straight to their Lions and get debriefed during launch prep. He swore and tumbled out of bed, groping around on the floor for his flight suit. At least he’d stripped down before his heat hit properly, so it wasn’t gross or anything when he pulled it on. The suit’s climate control kicked in as soon as he finished pulling the zipper up, and Yellow rumbled in the back of his head as the temperature surrounding him dropped at least a dozen degrees. “Thanks, buddy.” He grinned up at the ceiling, reaching out to pat the wall. Yellow rumbled a bit more, a sense of happiness washing over Hunk, and he quickly pulled on his boots and gauntlets. After a moment of deliberation, he set to putting his full armour on. Just his upper body armour would be fine for a dogfight, but if things got physical he’d want his cuisses and greaves as well. Getting shot in the leg like an idiot was a Lance or Keith move, thanks very much.

He hurried up to the cockpit as soon as he was dressed, and found himself the third Paladin to join the call. “What’s up?” he asked, trying to shake the fuzz from his head. It was hard to think, harder still to keep a coherent train of thought, and he grimaced as he realized that in his rush he’d neglected to put on boxers.

“He emerges at last!” Pidge snarked. Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Figured you’d be the first one ready.” Keith commented, and Hunk was _pretty_ sure he wasn’t being judgemental but it was hard to tell sometimes with Keith.

“I’ve been working on Yellow.” he lied easily. “Had to get things put back to rights.”

“You know Shiro’s gonna make you make up all the training you’re missing, right?” were Lance’s first words when his colour-coded radio tag lit up a few seconds later. Hunk shrugged and made a dismissive sound. Having to make up for a week of training was better than trying to keep training through his heat. Mental synchs would be impossible in the state he’d been in yesterday, and he really hadn’t thought he’d be anything close to coherent for the majority of his cycle. He’d have to remember to thank Antok, once this was all over.

“Alright, team.” Shiro greeted them as the final coloured bar lit up. “We’ve received an urgent distress beacon from the asnesh, there’s a galra fleet surrounding their colony world of Molla V and threatening to raze the colony to the ground if their demands aren’t met. We should be on the scene in three minutes.”

“And what are these demands?” Pidge asked.

“Like it matters.” Lance scoffed. “We’re not letting the Empire extort an innocent planet, are we Shiro?”

“No, we’re not.” Shiro’s smile was audible, and Hunk found himself smiling as well. “I’ve confirmed with Kolivan will send a detatchment of Blades down to ensure the civilians are kept safe, but we have to make sure that if the ships cut out low enough in orbit to crash they hit the land not the water.”

“Wait, shouldn’t that be the other way ‘round?” Keith asked.

“The asnesh are amphibian, their shelters are located underwater.” Shiro explained.

“Alright, so we take down the warships and crash them inland.” Lance summarised. “Feelin’ up to it, Hunk?”

“You know it.” Hunk managed a grin, and was grateful the Lions didn’t default to video for intra-Voltron comms. Even with his suit set as cold as Yellow would let it go, he was sweaty and already starting to feel gross. The press of his flight suit’s crotch seam against his aching cunt didn’t help any, either, and he bit down on his lip to keep quiet as a shiver ran through him at the memory of last night. Honestly, he was surprised he’d only come once with Antok’s monster cock in him. If Antok wasn’t probably twice his age he would’ve been _so_ ready to try a friends with benefits arrangement to keep getting that dick.

“Hunk?” Shiro’s voice came to him not through Yellow’s speakers, but through the little ones in his helmet. “If you need help, with anything, you can come to me, to any of us. You know that, right?”

Hunk nodded, then nearly smacked himself in the head as he remembered that they were on audio-only. “I know, Shiro.” he managed a small smile. “If I have an omega type problem, you’re the first person I’ll tell.”

“And you’re sure you’re up for this fight? We can take a handful of cruisers without Voltron.”

“Positive.” he replied, doing his best to sound more certain than he really felt. “But uh, I think I’ve caught some kinda bug, so could I be excused from debrief?”

“You can debrief with me over comms on our way back, how’s that?” Shiro suggested. Hunk nodded again, and this time did whack the side of his helmet.

“Sounds great. Thanks, Shiro.”

“No problem.” there was a click as Shiro closed the private line, and Hunk shook his head to try clearing it.

“Paladins, launch!” Allura’s command came through the speakers sharp and clear, and as Hunk punched the controls forward Yellow roared in his head like a rockslide, like an avalanche. The energy resonated through his body, pushing back the haze of his heat and the distracting sensations of his flight suit against his skin, and Hunk tightened his grip on the controls as they shot out into open space. An orange-tinted sun shone off to his left, and right in front of them sat a planet he guessed was maybe half again Earth’s size. If the galra ships were positioned evenly, there were six of them ringing the planet’s equator. Good thing he hadn’t sat this one out, they could each take a cruiser and leave one for the castle.

“Crash the ships on land, sure.” Keith muttered under his breath, and Hunk grimaced as he realized that the greenish ball ahead of them was not, in fact, a planet with heavy foliage. The strings of land he could see seemed to be bare stone, jagged and less-jagged tips of mountains sticking up out of the massive ocean and, on the darker side of the planet, hosting rings of light around the waterlines that suggested civilisation.

“Shiro, can we land them in open ocean if we’re really careful?” Lance wheedled.

“Fine, but if you can’t hit the land then go as far out in open ocean as you can.”

“According to my scans, that water’s not quite water.” Pidge added as they split up to curve around the planet, practice negating the need to divvy up who took which enemy ship. “It’s some complex solution that’s twice as dense.”

“And what’s that mean for us?” Lance huffed.

“It means, the waves won’t act like you expect.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Keith promised, and Hunk made an affirmative noise before muting his mic. Yellow’s presence blanketed him like a heavy layer of clay, cool and firm, a steady and unyielding barrier his heat couldn’t pierce, but he didn’t want to risk slipping up mid-fight and worrying the others. He leaned forward, flexed his fingers on the controls, and dove into battle. Pidge raced ahead, darting nimbly around the ship’s fighters and turning Green invisible just as Hunk and Yellow barrelled into their midst. Yellow didn’t have an elemental weapon like Red or Blue or Green, but he had armour thick enough that ramming speed was a perfectly viable tactic. Hunk grinned as they careened through the swarm, flailing tail laser taking out ships at random. Lance was counting under his breath in Spanish, Keith was snarling curses, Pidge was muttering to themself. It was all background noise, familiar and unimportant. Hunk’s eyes flicked over the hull of the battleship, searching out the hangar bays for the sentry-piloted fighters and other potential openings he could ram Yellow’s head through. Lance had proven that one well-aimed laser delivered from inside a hangar could cripple a ship this size, but with the number of fighters already deployed he’d only have one shot.

“Come on, come on.” he muttered, twisting his head to keep an eye on the doors as he and Yellow swerved wildly through the fighters, their fragile hulls crumpling like tin foil on impact with Yellow’s heavy armour. “There!” he twisted his grip, Yellow surging forward almost before he moved the controls, and they reached the ship just in time to ram headfirst into opening the hangar. It was the work of mere heartbeats to activate Yellow’s mouth-mounted laser cannon, and after giving the interior of the ship a very thorough sweep he yanked the controls back. A readout popped up in the corner of the viewscreen announcing that the warship’s structural integrity was critically compromised, and he laughed as he and Yellow tumbled free. Now to take out the fighters.


	6. Chapter 6

The Yellow Lion landed in its hangar far more smoothly than Antok had expected, given the state its Paladin must be in. He strode towards the great beast as it crouched, opening its mouth, and was marginally surprised not to smell the slightest hint of heat as he ascended the ladder towards te lit upper level. Perhaps human heats ran short, or were far more easily sated than those suffered by galra? That would be fairly ideal, really.

“Thanks Yellow.” the Yellow Paladin said as the cockpit door slid open, and Antok’s nose twitched. The scent was faint, but distinctly present. Not yet run out, then. He let his footsteps fall loudly as he crossed the floor, and when he leaned over the top of the pilot’s seat the human was smiling up at him. “Hey, Antok.”

“You flew well today, for one in heat.” he remarked, and the Yellow Paladin squirmed slightly, a hand drifting down to rub between his legs.

“Mostly thanks to Yellow, really.” he demurred with ease. “It’s a thing the Lions do, if you’re not in top form they kinda, fill in the blanks I guess? Yellow helped me focus until we got settled just now.” he squirmed again, rubbing more insistently at his crotch.

“You require assistance, then?” Antok inclined his head slightly, indicating the Yellow Paladin’s busy hand.

“ _Please_.” he moaned, dropping his head back. Antok reminded himself that the Yellow Paladin was in heat, not in a fit state to make any sort of proposition more than a request for intercourse.

“Remove your armour.” Antok said, and set to stripping off his own. He knelt as he removed his chestplate, and piled the claw plates and other bits of armour inside it to keep them contained. The Yellow Paladin, when he looked up, had merely undone his belt and loosened his cuirass enough to get a hand up under it and undo his suit’s zipper. He already had two fingers buried in his dripping slit, head thrown back and body arched away from the seat. As Antok watched he slid a third finger in and started spreading them, fucking himself vigorously on his fingers.

“Please.” the Yellow Paladin panted, and Antok rose to his feet, leaning over the little omega to lend him a sense of security as he slid one of his thick fingers in alongside the human’s smaller ones. He mewled, and Antok smiled behind his mask.

“I had hoped to speak with you this morning.” he said as he slid his finger as deep into the Yellow Paladin as it would go. He was looser than yesterday, thankfully. “Perhaps we can belay that discussion until tomorrow, though.”

The Yellow Paladin simply moaned once more and rutted his hips against Antok’s hand, eyes fluttering shut as Antok probed around for- ah, yes. _There_. He pressed harder, and the Yellow Paladin tensed around him with a gasping cry. “Again.” he begged, hands scrabbling at Antok’s chest uselessly. Antok curled his finger, and as he worked it in and out of the Yellow Paladin’s rapidly loosening slit he angled his wrist so his knuckle brushed just next to that spot. The human omega whined, rocking his hips in small circles to try to force Antok’s finger where he wanted it, but Antok simply made his motions shallower, twisting his wrist as he went to further loosen up the Yellow Paladin. If he could ready the little omega without triggering a climax, it would be far less taxing on his body. On the other hand, however, the sooner he brought the Yellow Paladin to a climax satisfying his body’s demands the sooner Antok could get him to move to the bedroom. It was a thin line, balanced between too much stimulation and not enough, but he would walk it with the same confidence with which he did everything else.

“Please, please.” the Yellow Paladin moaned, sweat trickling down his chest, eyes dark eyes open only the slightest sliver.

“More?” Antok asked, and the Yellow Paladin nodded quickly. Antok looked down at where his curled finger sat at the human’s entrance, and straightened it slightly. The Yellow Paladin tensed, crying out, and Antok shook his head. “You are not yet ready.”

His refusal was met with a whine, and he chuckled as he began to flex his finger more carefully. “So impatient.” he chided gently, and when he glanced up one side of his mouth lifted at the expression on the Yellow Paladin’s face. An adult of his species, pilot of one of the Lions of Voltron, and he looked petulant as a kit less than half his age denied sweets. It was good to see, in a way. Something of a reassurance that one so new to adulthood had yet to have the last vestiges of youthful innocence beaten out of him by the war the Paladins had been flung into with so little warning.

“Please?” the Yellow Paladin tried, and Antok tested the give of his entrance again.

“It will be uncomfortable for a moment.” he warned, pulling his finger out and slipping his second one in. A few pumps to wet it, and when he drew his hand back he pushed back in with both. The Yellow Paladin moaned loudly, and Antok suppressed a shudder at the combination of the low sound and backwards tilt of the Yellow Paladin’s head. Were he a centaphoeb older and perhaps half again as tall, Antok would’ve called him beautiful. Well, would’ve called him such to his face. The Yellow Paladin was quite handsome, but making that observation aloud would be inappropriate, even in a situation such as this.

“Harder.” the Yellow Paladin gasped, hips jerking in an attempt to force Antok to comply. “Harder, please, please, _please_ Antok!”

The sound of his name sent a hot shiver down his spine, and Antok had to close his eyes for a tick to steady himself. This was for the Yellow Paladin’s health and safety, nothing more. “I will not harm you.” he said levelly, spreading his fingers incrementally as he drew them out. The Yellow Paladin whined, hands sliding down to grip Antok’s hips. “Once you have climaxed, do you believe you will be capable of bringing yourself to the washroom?”

The Yellow Paladin blinked at him, eyes unfocused for a moment before the question seemed to click. “Y- yeah.” he panted as Antok sunk his fingers in again, spreading them further as he drew them out.

“Good.” Antok smiled, and aimed for a reassuring tone. “I will bring you to climax, and then you will clean yourself and retire to your nest. When you are more clear-headed, we will discuss this further.”

“I’m plenty- plenty- ohhhhh” the Yellow Paladin’s complaint trailed off into a moan as Antok angled his spread fingers so one dragged against that sensitive spot inside him, and Antok smirked behind his mask for a moment. Incorrect though he was, the Yellow Paladin’s insistence that his thoughts were not impeded by his heat was a good sign. Last evening he had slipped between lucid and incoherent, and when lucid had known that to be due to his heat. That he thought himself unaffected now meant he had not been driven to incoherency since last night meant his fever had likely dropped, though he was still warmer than Antok thought humans were meant to be.

“You will be more coherent after rest.” he said, and glanced down to gauge the Yellow Paladin’s readiness. Last night this process had taken much longer, but Antok wasn’t sure if that was due to his change in tactics or simply the Yellow Paladin’s body still being somewhat loosened by their previous activities. “I’m going to add my third finger now.” he warned, and the Yellow Paladin squirmed in his seat.

“Please.” he whined, and Antok couldn’t help the fondness that flashed through him.

“I am unsure if you are the most polite omega I’ve met, or the most demanding.” he teased, rubbing his third finger against the lubricant smeared over the other two to wet it.

“Both?” the Yellow Paladin suggested with a breathless laugh which turned quickly to a moan as Antok sank his fingers in and spread them.

“By turns, perhaps.” he agreed, and drew his fingers together to press them in as far as he could without straining the Yellow Paladin’s entrance. “You are very interesting, Paladin.”

The Yellow Paladin chuckled, and Antok made a mental note to spend more time around the humans after this. If they were anything like the Yellow Paladin, they would likely be interesting to socialise with. Perhaps even informative, if only of their own culture. And if they were intimidated by him, well, Regris was closer to their size, and their age as well. But those were plans for later, once the Yellow Paladin was safely through his heat.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the debrief ended, Lance was nearly vibrating with the need to move. He’d blamed it on post-battle adrenaline when Pidge and Romelle glared at him, but honestly it was anything but. Hunk hadn’t been at the debrief, and Shiro had apparently approved that before they engaged the enemy. Shiro and Coran never let anyone skip debrief unless it was a medical emergency, but Shiro hadn’t said Hunk was in Medical. He’d just said that Hunk was excused, and refused any further questions on the topic. Lance wasn’t stupid, or at least he wasn’t unobservant, and he’d been Hunk’s roomie for years at the Garrison. He remembered the last time Hunk had gotten a suppressant shot, and with his own closer to running out every day it was hard not to remember how long the Garrison’s suppressants lasted. He had suspected what was up from the first day Hunk holed himself up in Yellow, and he’d been willing to respect his friend’s wish for privacy, but now? Now he was worried. That fight hadn’t been short, and for Hunk to have flown the duration of it could’ve put him at risk for serious hyperthermia.

“Hunk?” he called as he walked into Yellow’s hangar. She was crouched with her head to the ground, mouth open, which was at least an improvement over the last couple of days. The outer door of her airlock opened as Lance started up the jaw ramp, but even as he walked into the airlock itself the inner door remained closed. “Hey, Yellow.” he reached out to rest a hand on the wall, looking up at the ceiling like he did when talking to Blue. “I know you wanna protect Hunk, but I think that fight may not have been good for him. Can I come in and check?”

There was a moment of silence, then the metal around him shuddered with a low groan and the inner door opened. “Thanks.” Lance smiled and patted the wall, scenting the air as he entered. Oh yeah, Hunk was _definitely_ in heat. The scent was faint here, but seemed stronger when he sniffed up the ladder. Had Hunk not been able to get out of the cockpit? Worry churned in Lance’s gut as he scaled the ladder, and the uncanny resemblance to Blue’s interior but with everything slightly off didn’t really help much. Maybe he should suggest team bonding in each other’s Lions, in case of an emergency? He wasn’t sure what emergency would necessitate it, but it seemed like a solid idea, so he mentally marked it for later as he started towards the cockpit. He could hear Hunk moaning on the other side of the door, and was sure that when it opened he’d hear the accompanying little stifled gasps Hunk had made back at the Garrison, when he didn’t realize Lance was still awake and started jacking off to, well, Lance had enough tact not to ask. That’d be weird.

The door slid open, and Lance’s bayard was in his hand before he had time to think. A dark figure was standing over Hunk’s chair, bent over his friend, and the growl that built up in Lance’s throat was the same one he’d used on bullies back home who thought his sisters were fair game because they smelled nice, or whatever flimsy excuses they’d cooked up. Wasn’t like he’d ever actually listened to them. His ears were working perfectly fine right now though, and while he couldn’t make out the low murmur of Hunk’s assailant his friend’s cry of No was clear as a bell. “Hey!” he snapped, and near literally saw red when the face that tilted up towards him was the masked Marmorite. An-something. “ **Get off of him**.” he snarled, and launched himself across the room.

It took three long strides to cover the distance, thankfully the pilot’s seat had been pulled back from the dashboard some, and instead of dodging around the chair he leapt and vaulted the back, kicking out to catch Hunk’s assailant in the sternum with both heels. The Marmorite staggered back with a grunt, and Lance lunged as soon as his feet were firm on the floor. _Press the advantage, don’t give the enemy a chance to strike back._ Shiro’s advice all but rang in his ears as he snarled, bayard coming up to catch the Marmorite across the jaw with the prongs of its inactive mode. He retreated as the galra staggered back further, and his bayard activated at a thought. Before he could train it on his target, though, a familiar hand caught him by the wrist.

“Lance, wait.” Hunk gasped, and Lance itched to check that his friend was okay but that would mean taking his eyes off the galra who’d assaulted Hunk and like _hell_ was he doing that.

“I thought you said you didn’t have an alpha.” the galra said as he straightened up, one hand lifting to rub at his mask where Lance had- oh wow had he dented it? That was more than he’d expected.

“I _don’t_.” Hunk said firmly, tugging on Lance’s wrist. He tossed his bayard to the other hand, levelled it at the galra, and glanced back to check that Hunk was okay. The only fluids on him seemed to be his own, so that was good, but the flush that covered everything from his forehead almost to his belly button was very much not good.

“Hunk, are you okay?” he asked, growl falling to nothing as he shifted closer to his friend, turning his forearm to clasp Hunk’s in return.

“I _was_.” Hunk scowled at him. Lance frowned right back. “Lance, Antok was trying to help me.”

“But I heard-”

“He was objecting to my suggestion of even more preparation.” the galra, Antok apparently, interjected. “Your protective instincts are commendable, little alpha.”

“More like _embarrassing_.” Hunk groaned, dropping his head back against the seat. Lance let his bayard dissolve back into his thigh armour and twisted to pat Hunk on the head, keeping himself between Antok and Hunk.

“Hush, you.” he muttered, digging his fingers into Hunk’s hair. “What would you do if you saw someone hovering over me while I was in rut and hadn’t talked to anybody for a few days?”

“Apologise and shut the door?” Hunk rolled his eyes, but his expression softened after a moment. “But, okay I guess that looked way worse than it was.”

“How’d this happen, anyways?” he asked, gesturing between Hunk and Antok with his free hand while he slowly worked the one in Hunk’s hair down towards his scent glands. Just being here would help at least a little, but he’d still rather get Hunk in a cold shower sooner rather than later.

“I was _going_ to sweat it out in Yellow so I wouldn’t worry anyone.” Hunk huffed, casting a petulant glare up at the ceiling. “Then Yellow decided he knew better and invited Antok in. He helped me some yesterday.”

“Well, that plan backfired.” Lance chuckled, able to relax a little more now that he had Hunk’s assurance Antok wasn’t a threat. “Pidge and I have been worried sick about you, though i don’t think Pidge knew your suppressants had just run out.”

“Wait, you knew?”

“Dude, roomies remember?” Lance flicked Hunk on the nose gently. “You bitched about your last shot for like, two straight hours.” he wasn’t exactly happy that Hunk thought he couldn’t ask one of them to be a platonic heat aid, but that was a talk for Hunk and Shiro to have later, once Hunk’s heat had rolled on past and he was back to his usual mostly-rational self.

“Now that your teammate is here, would you rather he aid you with the rest of your heat?” Antok asked, and Lance tamped down the reflex to answer for Hunk. It was expected that he speak for Amalia and his younger omega siblings back home, but they were pack in a way Hunk wasn’t, his family to protect whereas Hunk was a brother-in-arms he fought alongside. For a moment Hunk didn’t answer, and Lance stilled his hand before his fingers could brush the scent gland on the back of Hunk’s neck. That wouldn’t help Hunk make an informed decision.

“If it won’t make things weird?” he glanced up at Lance, hesitant, and Lance’s heart ached.

“Buddy, we’ve been in each other’s head holes. Hard to get weirder than that.” he cracked a smile, and Hunk laughed softly.

“Yeah then, probably.”

“Then I will take my leave.” Antok executed a short bow, which, really? A bow? How formal was galra culture that that was a normal thing to do?

“Actually, uh, Antok?” Hunk hedged, and the Marmorite turned back to face him. “Maybe for this round, you two could share?” he suggested almost sheepishly. Antok looked from Hunk to him, and Lance swallowed. Okay, this was a _little_ more intimate than the Voltron mind meld, though only due to the fact that fucking an omega in heat was a type of intimacy he understood and the Voltron mind meld was uh, not. But, he’d already committed to this, and backing out now might damage his and Hunk’s friendship.

“Whatever’s good for you, bro.” he shrugged with deliberate carelessness.

“In that case, I suggest you strip.” Antok said drily. “I will handle his preparation.”

Lance nodded, and stepped around the chair to let Antok have full access to Hunk as he started undoing his armour.

“This may feel strange.” Antok warned, and Lance bit down on a smile. He’d have to apologise later, properly, but at least for now he could be secure in the knowledge that Hunk had wound up with a good interim partner for his heat.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunk whimpered as he was lifted, sweat-soaked flight suit slowly peeling away from his skin. It stopped at his thighs, hanging up on the armour there which hadn’t been removed with the rest, and he shivered at the crush of cool air on his wet skin. Antok lowered him after a moment, and he relaxed slightly at the lean frame of Lance under him. “So, this how we’re doing it?” he asked, eyes sliding open so he could look up at Antok and then over his shoulder at Lance.

“Looks like.” Lance said, managing to sound composed even as Hunk could feel Lance’s cock twitch against his ass. “Well, look at it this way, I can’t knock you up like this.”

Hunk nodded, settling back against Lance and watching as Antok knelt in front of the chair, big ol’ alien dick on full display. It was barely level with his cunt, and he spread his legs wide as Antok moved in closer. “Which of us would you rather penetrate you first?” he asked, and Hunk thought for a second.

“Can you both go in at once?” he asked, muscles clenching and slick dripping onto Lance’s thighs as some trickled out. If he picked just one he’d probably chicken out on the other once they were in him.

“Sounds hot.” Lance grinned, pressing a kiss to the scent gland on the back of his neck. “You sure you can handle it?”

“I was _quite_ thorough.” Antok replied coolly.

“I’m ready.” Hunk wiggled his hips, and grinned at the sound Lance made. Antok nodded, and Hunk squeaked as he was lifted. _Damn_ he was never gonna get used to that, Antok being so damn strong was hotter than it had any right to be.

“Are you aligned?” Antok asked, and Hunk felt Lance nod behind him. He could feel the top of Lance’s cock against his ass, and while Lance wasn’t half as warm as Antok, but his hands on Hunk’s sides were comforting in their familiarity. “I’m going to start lowering you now.”

Hunk nodded, and moaned as he felt Lance and Antok’s tips both breach him. Already he felt full, and he was pretty sure he was only halfway down Lance’s cock, never mind Antok’s. He leaned back more against Lance, trying to cant his hips towards Antok as he was slowly, inexorably lowered into Lance’s lap. Lance moaned against his shoulder, hips bucking up against him, and Hunk moaned in a second later when he felt the first splashes of warmth spurt up into him. “Lo siento.” Lance mumbled against that same stretch of shoulder a moment later, and Hunk tried to laugh but Antok’s hips also twitched forward and he cried out instead as another one of those ring ridges slipped inside him. It was a tighter fit than last time, especially with Lance’s knot swelling in his ass, and every one of those ridges or bumps that scraped against his g-spot edged Hunk a little closer to climax.

“Are you alright?” Antok murmured, but as Hunk opened his mouth to reply the tip of Antok’s cock brushed something deep inside him that sent a blitz of raw sensation through him so strong his body could only read it as pleasure. He cried out helplessly, the attempted motion of his hips arrested by Lance’s knot seated firmly in his ass, and Lance whimpered as he spilled more heat into Hunk.

“Please.” Hunk gasped out, twitching his hips as much as he could. “Please, please, please.”

“El puede-” Lance mumbled, then shook his head and groaned. “He can-” another twitch of his hips and a drawn-out groan muffled against his shoulder. “Can handle it.”

“I will do my utmost not to hurt you.” Antok said solemnly, and Hunk whined as Antok pulled out. Then he all but _slammed_ back in, though, and Hunk’s world abruptly went white as he came hard. And Antok didn’t still after that thrust either, he just kept _going_ , hips moving like pistons sinking his cock in hard and deep, lighting up what felt like every single nerve ending inside him. And then that spot at the back, the one that sent pure ecstasy through Hunk’s veins when Antok didn’t halt himself in time, that felt like it was twice as sensitive as the rest of his cunt combined. The thrusts rocked him on Lance’s cock, the shift of the knot just inside his rim too much teasing for him to handle, and he let his head fall back on his best friend’s shoulder as his brain just, stopped. No thinking, no worrying, just heat and friction and _fullness_ , so much pleasure he could barely remember how to form the word please, let alone say it.

Lance pressed kisses to his ear, his shoulder, his neck, and Hunk shivered when those strong, gun-calloused fingers slid down his sides and back up to pinch at his nipples. He jerked at the touch, the sudden sharp sensation which maybe should’ve been pain but his overwhelmed brain couldn’t distinguish from pleasure, and both alphas in him moaned at the motion. Lance licked and nibbled at his ear, murmmbling indistinct words that Hunk wasn’t sure he could’ve understood even if he wasn’t so overwhelmed, but with the tone Lance was using it didn’t really matter. That voice, low and deep with just a hint of alpha rumble, sent white hot lightning tingling down his spine into the growing pool of heat in his core. Antok struck that bundle of nerves deep inside him again, and Hunk came for the second time. Lance tipped over the edge with him, and the pressure of a bite on Hunk’s shoulder, so close to his scent gland but not close enough, blasted every thought from his head but **more**.

He writhed in place, held down by Lance’s knot and Antok’s hands so firm on his hips. His lips moved but he wasn’t sure anything was coming from that, let alone what it was. Every nip along his shoulder, every pinch and twist and tug of his nipples, every pinprick of claws when Antok’s hands tightened on his hips, it all crashed over him like a breaking wave, pulled him down like undertow, buried him in an avalanche of sensation that amounted to waves of burning bliss sweeping through him, his body tensing as each one crested and relaxing as they passed. Through it all Lance kept moaning in his ear, the alpha rumble turning indistinct tones into promises of pleasure, of protection, the hand sweeping over his warm, heavy belly almost possessive. And Antok, steady and gentle and firm, his cock filling hunk so deep and stretching him so wide all he could do was lie there and _feel_ , his entrance a constant static of ecstasy as Antok plunged deeper and deeper into him, cock filling him fuller and fuller until he came again, and his mind went blank.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance would readily admit, he’d never gotten laid before. Not really. The Garrison wasn’t really big on fraternisation, and summer break was always too short for a real relationship, and he didn’t want to do long distance, so yeah, never gotten laid. A few clumsy handjobs sure, and there was that one time he’d almost gotten a blowjob before Amalia came home and they both had to scramble to get their pants back on, but that was it. Sinking his dick into Hunk’s ass, fingered loose and slicked up with his own lubricant? Too intense for words. So really, nobody could blame him for coming the literal second he was fully sheathed.

Focusing on English when he had Hunk so hot and tight around him was really, _really_ hard, and if it was just him and Hunk he wouldn’t bother but the universal translators apparently didn’t do Spanish for some stupid reason so he had to do it to make sure Antok understood him. Especially when Antok went stone still, and Lance felt the Marmorite’s cock begin to swell. Not just at the base, but along its whole length, right up to where Lance was pretty sure he’d been ramming Hunk’s cerviz with his crazy huge alien dick. “Antok.” he growled, not bothering to keep the alpha rumble out of his voice. Antok was bigger than him, stronger, older, but Hunk was _his_ pack and if he wasn’t coherent enough to enforce his own boundaries Lance would step up to do so.

“Apologies.” Antok said after a moment, his voice even but strained. “I misjudged my level of control.”

Lance opened his mouth to ask what the fuck _that_ meant, but before he could get any words out he felt it. Antok’s cock swelling, the girth increasing slowly from the base up. The pressure was almost unbearable, and if it was so intense for him he could only imagine how bad it was for Hunk. Well, given how Hunk was moaning like an amateur porn star, he thought it felt fantastic. Heat and rut fucked with pain receptors though, so who knew how accurate Hunk’s reactions were while he was in the throes of this heat.

Lance shuddered as the bulge shifted deeper, the pressure tracing up the underside of his cock, then went absolutely still as it didn’t _stop_ going deeper. The bulge at Hunk’s entrance was shrinking now, the widest part continuing to move upward into his body, and Lance’s arousal died on the spot as he realized what was happening. “Antok.” he growled, throwing as much alpha rumble under his voice as he could muster up. “ **What** are you putting in him?” he tightened his arms around Hunk protectively, clutching his friend close as a second bulge began to press against his entrance.

“They are eggs.” Antok replied, his voice strained but otherwise far, _far_ too level. Hunk arched without warning, crying out as the first egg... was the damn thing passing _through his cerviz_? Lance bared his teeth at Antok, pulling Hunk back to his chest even as his cock twitched with the stimulation of a third egg pressing up into Hunk’s body.

“What is your **problem**?” he snapped, clutching at Hunk’s chest as the eggs kept pressing steadily into him, the third followed by a fourth and fifth, and Antok remained frozen like a statue, save for his claws sinking slowly into the armrests.

“I apologise-”

“No.” Lance removed one hand from Hunk’s chest, pointing an accusing finger at Antok. “No, you don’t apologise to me. You apologise to _him_.” he turned his hand to point at Hunk, chest tight as a sixth egg passed his friend’s entrance. He knew Hunk as well as he knew any of his siblings back home, and though his friend had talked about kids once or twice it had always been in the context of a far-off future. Something for once he’d had his fill of space and been able to find someone to settle down with. This? Getting knocked up by an alien while they were soldiers in a war older than their entire _species_? Hell no Hunk wasn’t gonna be happy about this when his head cleared.

Antok shuddered, and Lance tensed as he felt the galra’s cock shrink back down to its earlier proportions, then keep shrinking. That was it? Anger flashed through him, and he bared his teeth at Antok again in a fresh snarl. “ **Get out**.” he growled, both arms around Hunk’s chest in the most blatantly protective display he could manage at the moment.

“Of course.” Antok said, his voice cold and dry as Antarctica. “I’ll leave you to tend your omega.”

“My _friend_.” Lance snapped. “And you’re damn lucky he’s not any more than that because if he was I would kill you.”

“Duly noted.” Antok nodded once, zipping up his suit and stooping to collect his removed armour. One of his hands still shone with Hunk’s slick. Lance kept a wary eye on him until he passed out of sight, then listened for his footsteps retreating. He got the feeling Antok was _letting_ him hear his movements, but once the door opened and shut with Antok firmly on the other side of it Lance relaxed some. Burying his nose in Hunk’s neck, he breathed in the familiar warm scent of his friend, his roommate, his fellow Paladin, and let the tension slide from his shoulders. The egg situation... had to be dealt with. Not right now, though. Right now, Hunk was coming down from the little orgasm tripped by that last egg, and if he was still feeling needy it was up to Lance to help him sate that.

“¿Cómo estás, amigo?” he murmured, loosening his arms from iron bars across Hunk’s chest to stroke at his sensitive skin, teasing out a broken moan. “Está bien, está bien. Te tengo.” he tweaked Hunk’s nipples, making his friend twitch and clench around his knot. Lance moaned into his shoulder, shuddering as he came for- he wasn’t even sure how many times he’d climaxed, really. The whole egg thing had been kinda distracting. He was pretty sure this was at least the third time though.

“Te sientes tan bien, Hunk. Tan bien alrededor de mi nuda.” he panted as he rocked his hips gently, just enough to make a teeny, tiny bit of friction where Hunk’s ass clenched around him. “Está bien, te tengo, te cuidaré.” he punctuated his promises with gentle nips at the broad stretch of Hunk’s shoulder, sliding a hand down from his friend’s chest to wrap around his cock. It was... okay it was kinda weird, not feeling the deflated knot at the base, not to mention the fact that Hunk’s dick was bigger than his. Weren’t omega guys supposed to have smaller dicks, on average? He shook his head slightly, dismissing the thought, and focused on jacking Hunk off. It was a bit of an awkward angle, having to wrap his arm around Hunk to get at his cock, but soon enough Hunk was coming again, and Lance shuddered as a wave of pleasure so intense it edged on pain rushed through him. He just had to hold out until his knot deflated, and then he could figure out how to get Hunk down to his bed and get them both cleaned up. And then, he could comm Shiro to aprise him of the situation, and once Hunk’s heat was over they could talk about what Antok had done.

First, though, he had to not pass out from coming too hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunk woke up groggy and achy, his head pounding and everything south of his navel uncomfortably sore. “Lance?” he mumbled, registering the warm, lean frame cuddled up against his back, enveloping him in the scent of his alpha friend. Lance hummed drowsily, nuzzling the back of Hunk’s shoulder, and Hunk couldn’t help but chuckle. Tactile as always. “Lance, wake up.” he elbowed his friend, and Lance jerked back with a shout, promptly tumbling off the narrow bed they’d both been squeezed onto and taking the blanket with him as he crashed to the floor with a yelp. Hunk laughed, and Lance raised a single hand to flip him off.

“What time is it?” he glanced around, wracking his brain for why the hell he was in Yellow instead of in his room. Had he been working late on a project? No, Yellow would’ve shut him out and nudged him back to his room, he wasn’t an enabler like Green was for Pidge.

“Early.” Lance groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically. It only stayed long enough for Hunk to chuckle at his antics though, then Lance shifted the limb and looked up at Hunk with a small smile. “Nice to see you’re firing on all cylinders again.”

“Firing on all...” Hunk trailed off mid-sentence as he realized the last properly clear memory he had was of deciding to sweat his heat out in Yellow. Considering he was definitively naked and he hadn’t felt any underwear between himself and Lance’s morning wood, that plan evidently hadn’t worked. “Oh fuck, Lance-”

“Don’t worry.” Lance held up a hand, stumbling to his feet with the blanket pulled haphazardly around his shoulders. “I fetched these the first night I was here, after you passed out.” he picked up a little bottle and tossed it Hunk’s way. He snatched it out of the sky and frowned at the label.

“Lance, this is altean medicine.”

“Well, Pidge cross-checked the active ingredient for me last month and it turns out altean Plan B is human compatible. And more effective, too.” Lance grinned, cocky and a little smug, evidently proud that he’d thought far enough ahead to know what Hunk would want addressed when he woke up.

“Thanks.” Hunk shook one of the pills out into his palm and popped it in his mouth, washing it down with a hydro-pack Lance handed him. His stomach grumbled, and he pressed a hand to it with a grimace. He opened his mouth to ask Lance about breakfast, but before he could say anything the words died in his throat. From the sudden change in Lance’s expression, he knew exactly why. “Lance.” he said slowly, pressing his hand to the firm mass inside him that _should not be there_ and trying to keep himself from freaking out. “What is this?”

“Uhhh, promise not to freak out?” Lance grimaced, edging away slightly, hands raised in a manner that was absolutely not reassuring.

“ **Lance**.” he growled, grabbing for his pillow.

“Antok happened!” Lance threw his arms up in front of his face, rightfully wary of Hunk’s aim. “He told me Yellow let him in, and after that mission- you remember the mission right?”

Hunk nodded slightly. It felt a bit like a dream, like a movie he’d watched in VR rather than something he’d done himself, but his memories of every time they went out to draw off Zarkon during those awful days of being ceaselessly chased felt much the same. “Yellow helped me a lot, I think.”

“Makes as much sense as anything else.” Lance shrugged. “Anyway, I came to check on you after, because, ykno, figured you were trying to sweat it out in the shower or something, and our flight suits have good climate control but not _that_ good-”

“Lance get to the point.” Hunk’s fingers curled against his skin, stomach churning uneasily.

“Getting there!” Lance protested, but he eyed the pillow in Hunk’s hand warily. “But uh, yeah, Antok was already here and uh, fingering you I think? And then you wanted both of us to fuck you and long story short Antokputeggsinyou.”

Hunk blinked. “What?”

Lance swallowed and took a deep breath. “Antok uh, kinda knotted you? But he’s not like, a mammal, or something, and uh. He, put half a dozen eggs in you.” by the end he was looking at the wall, cheeks ruddy with an embarrassed blush, and Hunk still wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

“Eggs?” he asked, his voice coming out strangled and weak. Lance nodded. “Alien eggs.” he pressed harder on his stomach, and felt something shift inside him.

“Hunk?” Lance was back at his side in a flash, sitting down on the mattress at his side and grabbing his free hand. “Hunk it’s okay.”

“I’m- Lance am I pregnant?”

“Uhhh, maybe?” Lance’s face screwed up. “But you don’t have to be, that’s the important thing.” he stressed, squeezing Hunk’s hand in what was probably meant to be a reassuring manner. “It’s okay because we can fix this, Coran’s gotta have like, a machine or a pill or something to get these things out of you, and if you tell Shiro what happened he can order Kolivan to get Antok off the castle for good.”

“I’m pregnant with alien egg babies.” he said numbly, and Lance pulled him into a tight hug, tucking Hunk’s head against his shoulder.

“We’re gonna fix this, you hear me?” Lance promised, rubbing between Hunk’s shoulder blades. “You’re not alone. You’ve got all of team Voltron on your side. We’re a pack.”

Hunk chuckled, arms coming up to return Lance’s embrace. “A weird, messed-up pack.”

“Still a pack.” Lance said, voice full of patently false cheer. “And hey, if you decide for some weird reason to keep the eggs and like, pawn ‘em off on the Marmorites? We’ll support you then too.”

“Marmorans.” Hunk corrected, though he knew Lance didn’t care. “And no, I’m not keeping them.”

“Aww, but they’d be so cute.” Lance laughed, letting go as Hunk straightened up.

“I’m nowhere near ready to be a parent.” Hunk rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know.” Lance waved a hand. “Middle of a warzone’s no place for kids, yada yada yada. Oh wait, _Pidge!_ ” Lance affected an exaggerated gasp, as if the thought had just occurred to him that Pidge was, in fact, technically a child soldier. Pidge had brought it up less than a week after Sendak’s attack on the castle, back when all of them but Shiro fit the bill.

Still, Hunk chuckled at his friend’s antics, and Lance beamed. “Let’s just, get dressed first.” he suggested, looking around for his flight suit and armour.

“Here, lemme.” Lance popped up to his feet and headed over to the closet, pulling Hunk’s uniform out and then his own. “They needed a wash.”

“Don’t doubt it.” Hunk agreed. “Hey, where’s my underwear?”

“Uhhh, you weren’t wearing any when I got here?” Lance hedged. Hunk sighed. “Sorry, bro.”

“It’s alright, I’d just have to take it off again once Coran figured out how to get these things out of me.” he pulled his flight suit on, and no sooner had he zipped it up then Yellow’s lights started to flash red.

“Oh, really?” Lance complained at the ceiling, balanced on one foot with the other up so he could pull on his armoured boot. Hunk bit back a snigger as Lance started grumbling to himself, something that sounded like a string of Spanish curses with the odd Galra or Quiznack in the mix, and focused instead on getting his armour on. It took a few tries to get the belt to fasten, but at least it _did_ fasten, though he was pretty sure it had grown to fit just like it did the first time he put the uniform on.

“Ready?” he asked Lance, who snagged his helmet up off the floor before nodding resolutely.

“Fake an injury if you have to, you’re going to Medical instead of the debrief after this.” Lance said firmly, and Hunk barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, mom.” he said as sarcastically as he could. Lance swatted him.

“I mean it. Neither of us wants to find out just how compatible galra are with humans.”

“Well, Keith exists so...” Hunk grinned as Lance’s face scrunched up.

“See? All the more reason to get to Medical ASAP so those eggs don’t like, embed themselves in there.” he gestured at Hunk’s stomach, letting Hunk guide him out the door into the hallway. “Otherwise we’ll have half a dozen baby Keiths running around.”

Hunk sniggered, but kept his comment about genetics to himself. It didn’t matter anyways, he’d be getting the damn things out of him as soon as they got back and that would be that. “Good luck.” he called over to Lance as his friend headed down Yellow’s jaw ramp. Lance popped his helmet on and gave him a thumbs up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, forgot to update yesterday soooo, double chapter for yall!

“I can’t move!” Pidge cried out, and Hunk’s attention snapped over to where Green was being pulled towards an opening in one of the galran battleships. Tractor beam? Magnet ray? Whatever it was it was faster than the usual stuff they dealt with.

“Can you disable it?” Shiro asked, and Pidge growled in frustration.

“No, it’s not working!”

“I gotcha.” Hunk said, pulling Yellow around and charging towards the Green Lion, hanging limp and dark-eyed in space. Small miracle Pidge’s comms hadn’t gone out, they might not have noticed until it was too late otherwise.

“Lance, Keith, steer clear of the forward underside of your target ship.” Shiro ordered, Black whipping through and around a swarm of fighters, keeping them too busy to attack the fleeing citizens of the Empire’s latest target planet. “We don’t know if they’re all equipped with this thing.”

“Copy that.” Keith replied, short and clipped as ever.  
“Roger!” Lance practically chirped by comparison.

“Pidge, hang on.” Hunk adjusted his trajectory slightly, gripping Yellow’s controls tighter. “It’s about to get a little bumpy in there.”

“Hunk what are you-” they cut off with a yelp as Yellow rammed headfirst into Green’s side, sending the smaller Lion spinning off with a dent.

“Ha! Physics!” he crowed, and pushed the controls purther forward to follow. Aaand Yellow didn’t move. Right, no engine power in the beam meant hitting Green head-on had transferred _all_ of their momentum. Fucking physics. “Oh, shit.” he jerked the controls more frantically. “Guys? Little help?!”

“Hang on, Hunk.” Shiro said as the lights faded from the dashboard and the viewscreen began to dim. “We’re comin’ for ya.”

“Ohhh no. Oh no, this is bad.” he mumbled, eyes fixed on the viewscreen. He’d knocked Pidge and Green free just in the knick of time, and before the cockpit had gone dead he’d seen the lip of a very purple hangar bay coming into view. “This is bad, this is bad, this is-”

“Not helping, Hunk!” Keith snapped, and Lance growled at him.

“ **Chill.** ” Shiro ordered. “Hunk, you’re almost entirely in the ship. Pidge and Keith are working on disabling it but we may need time. The second you have a chance, do as much damage as you physically can.”

“Will do.” he managed to respond nearly evenly, and gripped Yellow’s controls. The power loss had to be related to the tractor beam. They wouldn’t switch it off until the doors under them closed, but a Lion of Voltron wasn’t so easy to contain as that. Soon as he had control, he was going to fuck their shit up. Maybe see if he could rip the new tractor beam out of the wall and bring it back to the castle for examination, Pidge would like that.

“Guys, I think this ship’s gearing up for-” Lance’s voice cut out abruptly, but before Hunk could even think to wonder what he’d been about to say the room lit up with blue sparks. A split second after that, everything went white.

\---

Electrocution, Hunk thought blearily, was one of the worst ways to get knocked out. It hurt like an absolute bitch, and wasn’t good for your brain either. He groaned, shifting to try to ease the ache in his shoulders, and adrenaline shot through him like ice as the shift made him aware of the warmth around him. Hands, big ones, galran. _Groping him_.

He jerked into motion, kicking out as he twisted to be on his side instead of on his chest and knees. From the sound he got as his heel connected with something soft, he’d managed to nail his attempted assailant in the nuts. The satisfaction didn’t last long though, as he noticed the half a dozen other soldiers in what seemed to be some sort of break room. And his hands were still cuffed behind his back. Shut door, four soldiers between him and it, no telling where he was in the ship, and half his armour was missing. Well, at least he was going to put up a fight. He rolled off the bench he’d been laid on, planted his feet, rolled his shoulders as best he could, and shouted at the top of his lungs before charging the nearest one. A headbutt just under the breastplate knocked him down, and Hunk stomped on the first unarmoured bit he saw. Coincidentally, the soldier’s knee. It made an awful sound, he felt it move under his foot in a way he was pretty sure knees weren’t meant to move, but he couldn’t dwell on that. Another yell and he kicked out at the galra trying to sneak up on him from the side, They dodged the first kick, but not the second, and when they doubled over Hunk brought his knee up to meet their face. Turns out, breaking cartilage sounds the same in every species.

The biggest galra in the room tackled him a second later, bringing him down, and Hunk screamed as one of his shoulders _popped_ , the blaze of pain only worsening as more galra dogpiled on him to stop his thrashing, futile struggles. The biggest one, at least Antok’s height and far more heavily muscled and armoured, stuck their face against his neck and sniffed. Hunk went very, very still. Human heats smelled different from galra ones, right? He sorta-remembered Antok saying something like that, or he thought he did, and even if they smelled the same his heat was _over_. But the big galra growled and forced a knee between his legs, and Hunk’s blood ran cold. They made it a point not to look at the injury readouts of rescued prisoners in the castle’s cryo-pods, or at the very least he did, but he wasn’t stupid or blind. A civilisation that seemed to hate halfbreeds so much and yet had so many in its army, well, they had to come from somewhere. Before he could react, however, the weight on top of him was forcibly removed and he was pulled up by his non-dislocated shoulder.

“Pathetic.” a new galra in officer’s armour sneered. “This runty omega took down three of you without even slipping her restraints?”

“She caught me by surprise, Sir.” groaned one, cupping their crotch.

Hunk blinked. Her? She??

“And how did she do _that?_ ” the officer drawled.

“Take a whiff and guess.” the one with what sure looked like a broken nose said thickly. The officer huffed, and Hunk tensed as they leaned in to sniff behind his ear.

“Ahhh. Quite a prize, to be sure.” the hand on his working arm abruptly let go, and Hunk staggered as he was shoved forwards. “You two, bring him to Medical for that knee. You four, take her to a cell.” Hunk looked over his good shoulder, and immediately wished he hadn’t at the wicked smile that spread across the officer’s face. “I’ll send some sentries to ensure you’re not interrupted.”

No. No, no! Hunk stepped back, away from the galra leering at him, and reached frantically for his bond with Yellow. Instead of his usual cool, steady support he found a prickling sensation, like pins and needles or the memory of a static shock. “What have you done with my Lion?” he demanded, and the officer chuckled.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” they tutted, sounding so damn condescending Hunk wanted to bite off the fingers touching his cheek. “The Yellow Beast is well contained, and in perfect condition for delivery to Lord Zarkon.” the hand patting his cheek abruptly grabbed his chin, and the galra officer smiled. “Unlike it, I’m sure we don’t need _you_ to be delivered undamaged.”

“Voltron will-”

“ _Voltron_ is a non-issue.” the officer scoffed, releasing his face only for one of the other galra to grab him around the neck. “You should concern yourself more with your new... duties.”

The hand around his neck tightened, and another hand closed around his dislocated shoulder, setting off a fresh burst of pain. This was... yeah, this was really, _really_ bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Lance was out of Blue’s mouth almost before she’d lowered it to the floor, and out into the main hall outside the express elevator in what felt like no time at all. “Shiro!” he bolted for the door to the Black Lion’s hangar, and their leader came out of it just a hair shy of running himself.

“Lance, are you alright?” Shiro caught him by the arms, and Lance shook his head. Then he realized Shiro meant was he _injured_ and nodded quickly.

“I am but Hunk’s-”

“I know, Allura’s already tracking them.” Shiro gave his arms a gentle squeeze, but as he made to step back Lance grabbed his prosthetic arm.

“Hunk’s in danger.” he blurted, refusing to break eye contact with Shiro. “He didn’t want to tell anyone but he’s been in heat. It just broke this morning.”

“If it broke then he’s fine.” Shiro soothed, lifting his other arm to grip the back of Lance’s head. “Hunk’s smart, and he knows how to take a hit better than most of us. He’ll be just fine until we can rescue him.”

“Shiro.” Lance lifted his other hand, pulling Shiro’s from his head. “Human heats smell good to galra.”

“Oh no.” Shiro’s eyes widened, the full weight of the situation finally hitting him.

“How do you know human heats smell good to galra?” Keith asked, and Lance rolled his eyes.

“You exist, don’t you?” he snapped, not quite willing to reveal that Hunk had been taken advantage of when Hunk had wanted to keep the whole thing quiet.

“How he knows is a moot point.” Shiro said firmly. “What matters is Hunk’s rescue has just become our _top_ priority.”

“So, back in our Lions?” Pidge asked, hands clenching and unclenching and unclenching.

“Not yet.” Shiro shook his head, gesturing them into the express elevator and selecting the bridge with far more force than was strictly necessary.

“Not _yet?!_ ” Lance shrieked as they shot upwards.

“Isn’t time kinda important here?” Keith asked with a frown, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

“Yes.” Shiro said gravely as the elevator doors opened. “Which is why we’re not leaving until we know where we’re going.”

“Oh.” Pidge looked aside, and Lance put an arm around them, the inside of his wrist pressing against their pauldron.

“Allura, Coran, give me good news.”

“We know where they’re going!” Coran cheered, pulling up a map with a dotted line on it. “They didn’t manage to shut off Yellow’s emergency distress beacon, so anywhere they go, we’ll know.”

“Which brings us to the bad news.” Allura said solemnly, pulling up a hologram of-

“Zarkon’s _base?_ ” Lance squawked, and Allura nodded, her mouth set in a grim line.

“We’re getting him back.” she said, her tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

“Damn right we are!” Keith stepped forward, looking over the rings and the pointy space base in the middle. “What, we just run in, smack Zarok stupid and haul Hunk home safe and sound?”

“No.” Shiro glared at him. Lance bit back a snigger. “We can’t run into this half-cocked. We need a plan so they don’t have an opportunity to use Hunk against us.”

“Then it’s a good thing I took the time to remote-hack that battleship’s systems the other day, isn’t it?” Pidge grinned, pulling up strings of Galran on a little holo-screen projected from their bracer. “Command codes for getting into Zarkon’s base. They’re due to be changed in uh, a week now? A week.” they nodded once, confident, and Lance pulled them into a one-armed hug.

“We will need allies.” Allura frowned, looking from Pidge’s screen to the projected image of Zarkon’s base. “We cannot afford what happened last time to happen again.”

“Of course.” Shiro nodded in resolute agreement.

“Where is the Yellow Paladin?”

Lance bristled at the sound of Antok’s voice from behind him, spinning to place himself between Shiro and the galra who’d taken advantage of his best friend. He only barely kept himself from growling.

“Hunk knocked me out of some new kind of tractor beam.” Pidge said, and Lance eyed the distance between them and Antok warily. “It completely disables the engines of anything caught in it, so far as I can tell, and when Yellow hit Green he and Hunk got dragged up into the ship instead.”

“That is...”

“Not good, we know.” Lance interrupted, keeping one hand over the lines of light on his thigh that would materialise his bayard at a thought.

“It is worse than you know.” Kolivan said gravely. “The Yellow Paladin, she-”

“ _He_.” Pidge corrected with a scowl.

“Apologies. He is an omega, is he not?”

“Yes.” Shiro nodded once. “It’s why we’re mobilising as soon as we can rally enough troops.”

“You have no time for that.” Kolivan stepped forward and waved a hand over part of the display, turning it translucent to show a bunch of red lines inside. “Commanders within the Empire are mostly alphas, and they are known to take omega enemies as spoils of war.”

“We already figured that much, funny enough.” Lance sneered. “Which is why we’re going to rescue Hunk like, basically now!”

“Princess, with all due respect, waiting is folly.” Kolivan highlighted a few chunks of the space between the red lines. Rooms, maybe? “By the time you arrive at the base, Hunk will already be in this sector of the ship.”

“And you know this how?” Allura asked coldly, eyes narrowed.

“Because our spy has reported that these are the officers’ quarters, and your Paladin will be in one of them. If he is lucky, the Commander who has him will be possessive. If he is not...” the implication hung heavy in the air, and Lance turned away from Antok to face Allura as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

“We’re **going**.” he stared her down, a growl rising slowly in his throat. Just let her try to get between him and his pack.

“We are forming a plan first.” Allura scowled at him, and normally that look would paralyse him with regret but normally he didn’t have Hunk’s safety hanging on his decision.

“We’re saving Hunk.” he said louder, and Allura took two strides towards him, shooting up at least a foot as she brushed past Shiro, a growl deeper than Lance had ever heard rumbling loud as thunder in her chest.

“This is **My castle**! You are **my** Paladins, and you will **follow my orders**.” Allura snarled at him, and he swore her eyes glowed.

“Understood!” he squeaked, stepping back and hunching his shoulders. Stupid, stupid. Trying to boss around an older alpha in her own turf was near suicidal.

“I support Lance’s decision.”

Lance whipped around so fast he was sure it must’ve looked comical, his eyes going wide at the sight of Antok, _Antok_ of all people, holding a hand up as if waiting to be called on. “You what?”

“The Paladins of Voltron are too valuable to let the Empire keep hold of, however temporarily. You should act now, before it is too late.”

“And what would you have me do, send the rest of them defenseless straight into Zarkon’s hands?” Allura challenged, not yet shrunk from her, admittedly _very_ impressive, threat display.

“No, but plan on the move, keep on the heels of the ship that took your Paladin, and pray you catch up before they make it to Zarkon.”

“That’s workable.” Shiro said, and Lance relaxed slightly. “Paladins, to your stations. Allura, follow that ship.”

Lance slid into his bridge seat as it rose from the floor, exhaling as the seatbelts sprang out to strap him in. “Hang in there, buddy.” he murmured, looking from his screens to the stars outside. “We’re coming for you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Most of the trip through the walls of the ship was a blur, terror choking him and tears of pain blinding him. Only once they reached a cell door, flanked by sentries, did anything start to come clear. One of the galra snarled something that sounded vulgar, and Hunk cried out as he was harshly forced down onto his knees. The hand on his injured shoulder squeezed too tight, then there was a burst of pain and his shoulder was back in its socket. “Maybe now she’ll stop crying.” the galra who’d set his shoulder growled at- fuck it, he was numbering them until he had something better to go on- they growled at Galra Two.

“Not a she.” he managed to force out as he was dragged back to his feet by a hand around his throat. The same one which had probably bruised his shoulder, so Galra One.

“Oohhhh, li’l omega thinks she’s better than her presentation?” Galra Three sneered as Hunk was shoved into the cell, herded towards a wide bench with a thin excuse for a pillow on one end. “Don’t worry, we’ll remind you _real_ -” the cuffs unlatched, and Hunk spun on his heel with his good arm up high. His knuckles met Galra One’s jaw, and while the bastard was staggering threw himself at Galra Three. That one’s face was a nasty piece of work that reminded him of a scaled-up insect, but one of the mandibles made a viciously satisfying snapping sound as it broke off under his knuckles. Before he could get in another swing though the cuffs still hanging around his wrists re-energized, pulling his arms together in front of him. He growled as he looked them over, trying to pick out any sort of potential weakness that he might be able to use to his advantage. There had to be a way out of this, there _had_ to. Despite the fact they’d all been captured at least a few times, none of them had ever actually gotten hurt more than a cryopod could handle. None of them had ever been targeted like this.

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about what she’s wearing.” Galra Two, a fuzzy one with bright blue stripes down their head said with a sharp-toothed grin. “Just rip a hole big enough to fuck her through.”

“I’m going to have fun making you regret this.” Bugface waved their broken-off bit of face as him. Hunk just grinned, and did his best to channel Keith’s fire, Lance’s quick wit.

“Try anything and I’ll make _you_ regret this.” he lifted his bound hands, and the two in front of him exchanged clearly doubtful looks. Wait, hadn’t there been four od them earlier?

“Alright.” Stripes leered at him, eyes visibly lingering on Hunk’s belly, which he belatedly realized _still_ had Antok’s eggs in it. He pulled his arms down, doing his best to hide the unnaturally firm, rounded section of his gut. If- if worst came to worst, the castle had medicine for this. But he wouldn’t let it get to that point, he would fight tooth and nail until they decided he wasn’t worth the effort and then figure out his escape from there.

“Come here.” Galra One growled, and Hunk yelped as that hand closed around his neck from behind, one knuckle digging into his scent gland. His knees buckled at the assault on his senses, and he curled forward as he gasped for breath. No, no, he couldn’t give in. He had to _focus_. Fight back, make a nuisance of himself, become a mark not worth their time and effort. “Come now, be a good little omega.” Galra One crooned, pressing on his scent gland again. This time Hunk was prepared for it though, and swallowed the urge to kneel, to submit himself to the stench of alpha filling the room.

“You’re not- my alpha.” he gritted out, and twisted to dig one of his elbows into Galra One’s jaw. They really were unremarkable next to the others, the most alien thing about them a line of darker purple knobbly growths down the middle of their head. Not that Hunk had much time to focus on that, what with the way Normy immediately stuck back at him, knocking him off-balance and into Stripes.

“Aww, she likes me.” Stripes laughed. Hunk headbutted them in the lower ribs, and threw himself bodily at Bugface.

“Sssssubmit.” Bugface hissed, throwing him down and dropping to jab a thumb against the back of his neck, not even _hitting_ his scent gland.

“Never.” Hunk spat, rolling onto his side and kicking out at Bugface’s knee.

“Gotcha!” Stripes yanked him up off the floor and got him in a headlock, dragging him over to the bench where Normy was still sitting. Hunk’ s heart leapt up a frankly unhealthy number of beats per minute at the realization the big galra was sitting there with their cock completely out and hard. Or at least, Hunk _assumed_ it was their cock, though it looked more like a sex toy than anything else. Kinda like Antok’s actually, but with more segments and a wider base.

“Got the stuff!”

Hunk’s head whipped around to stare at the fourth galra who’d been in the dogpile, a scaley fucker whose smile was full of close-packed needle-like teeth as he held up a syringe of something far too pink and glowy for Hunk’s comfort. Though really, even if it hadn’t been glowy he would’ve freaked out because _no way_ was that going to be good for him. “Let- me- go!” he thrashed harder, until a clawed hand grabbed the side of his head and slammed it down against the bench. His vision burst in swirly bright-black stars, and this time when something pressed against the back of his neck he couldn’t resist. The pressure shifted, one wide finger becoming two smaller ones that spread his skin taut, then a pinch between them. A second later, burning heat spread from that pinprick of discomfort, sweeping out from his scent gland to settle in his bones and coil heavy in his belly. “No.” he mumbled, trying to slap the galra in his peripheral vision. “Don’t- don’t-” he couldn’t breathe, the air was too thick and full of alpha scent, every breath just made him wetter, soaked the lining of his suit further, pushed the foreign heat through his body faster.

“Don’t leave you like this?” one of the galra chuckled, trailing armour claws down his cheek and shin in a mockery of tenderness. “Of course not.” more hands pulled at his flight suit, claws ripping at it until a hole was made at the front of his crotch.

“No.” he gasped and managed to jerk one of his shoulders, dislodging the hand there. “Please, please, _no_.” his voice cracked on the final plea but they kept talking as if he hadn’t spoken, widening the hole in the crotch of his suit and arguing over who was going to fuck him first. Even through the haze of whatever they’d injected him with, cold fear curdled in his stomach. “No, stop, I don’t-” a hand groped at his cock, and his hips jerked into the stimulation even as tears slid down his cheeks. “I don’t- _please_.” he keened as he was hefted up from kneeling with his head against the bench to seated on the lap of the- the big one, Normy.

“Pitiful.” the galra growled, pulling a strip of fabric from somewhere and wrapping it over Hunk’s mouth. “Know your place, _omega_.” they snarled, and pulled on the ends, the fabric biting into the corners of his mouth. Hunk cried out at the pain, then clawed hands were on his ass lifting him up, and he barely had time to be disoriented before he felt something slick prod at his ass. He sobbed, but the fabric across his mouth made it impossible to beg clearly as the galra slowly, inexorably pushed into him.

“Much better.” Normy purred in his ear, and their tone made Hunk’s stomach lurch with fresh fear. “Don’t you know? Good little omegas should only moan and scream for their alphas.” the hands on his ass shifted quickly to his hips, and Hunk _screamed_ as he was pulled the rest of the way down onto the tapered cock. It hurt, it _burned_ , but the galra under him just purred in satisfaction and pulled his legs apart, leaning him back with a hand against his chest. “We haven’t got all day.”

Stripes chuckled darkly as they knelt between his legs, licking a long stripe up his inner thigh where the ripped hole had torn open a seam of his suit. He jerked as the rough, catlike tongue scraped over his entrance, but the galra just purred in what could only be satisfaction. “Delicious.” they leered up at him, and when they stood their cock was out and erect. Hunk whimpered into the gag and shut his eyes. It didn’t help as Stripes pressed the head of their cock to his dripping entrance and shoved in with a single rough thrust. He cried out in pain, body spasming weakly, and tears began to stream down his face as they began to move. It should’ve hurt, should’ve felt wrong on every level, but it- it didn’t. Hunk moaned, and hated the sound as it spurred his assailant on faster.

The drug. He gasped as Stripes finished in him, nausea roiling in his gut at the rush of heat and chemical satisfaction that rushed through him in response. This was- this was all the drug. His heat was supposed to be _over_ but these galra had started it again somehow, and stronger. Strong enough he could hardly think through the haze, could barely move.

Stripes pulled out, and Hunk whimpered as Bugface climbed into his lap, stradding his spread thighs and sinking... _something_ hot and tight down over the length of his cock. Heh, their face was still dripping blood. He really, really wished he could ask just how desperate they were for even a mockery of sex that they’d ignore a bloody injury which must seriously hurt. “That’ssss it.” Bugface hissed as Hunk’s body jerked and shuddered, reluctant pleasure washing over him in a wave that just wouldn’t _stop_. “Give it aaaaall to me.”

Hunk wasn’t entirely sure when Scales stuck their cock in him, but he certainly felt it when their knot ballooned up right at his entrance, heat pouring into him. He shouted at the stab of sensation so intense he couldn’t tell if it was pleasure or pain, but the reflexive jerk to try to get away from it only made it _more_. “So tight.” Scales panted, and Hunk couldn’t make out the needle-teeth through his tears but with a smile that wide they were surely on display. “Let’s see if we can change that.”

They jerked their hips forward, then back, and Hunk screamed. It was nothing like the gentle roll of Lance’s hips, shifting his knot as much as biology allowed him to so Hunk kept getting some stimulation. That had felt good, this was _agony_. He couldn’t take it, he was going to tear, between the thick cock in his ass and the massive knot he couldn’t- Scales groaned, another burst of heat flooding deep into Hunk, and he could only sob in relief as their knot finally started to deflate. The relief was short-lived, though, as Bugface rose up off his cock and shifted lower, the stiff organ which had worked his cock dry prodding at his inner thigh. He whimpered as the strange organ slid into him, and when Scales withdrew Hunk couldn’t help but relax, even as Bugface began to thrust. The galra were talking, but it was like listening with his ears full of water. He was too hot, his brain too soaked in potent hormones to connect information to logic.

The pressure of the strange organ in him expanding, though. That was familiar. The jolt of fear was enough to force his limbs into motion, but he stilled when someone caught his arms and held them still. The first egg slid into him easily, and the second, but as they pressed deeper they slowed. He tried to beg, but between the haze and the gag and his heartbeat so loud and distant in his ears he couldn’t tell if he was even saying anything, let alone if it made sense. The first press against his cervix shot white hot sensation through him, too intense to be either pleasure or pain, and it only got worse as the egg kept pressing, and pressing, and pressing until something gave that he was certain wasn’t meant to give and the sheer sensation tripped over into agonizing pain. He screamed, but when he tried to thrash rough hands held him down. Fingers hooked in his entrance, pulling him open further, and Hunk whimpered as he felt a cock slide in alongside the next set of eggs. It thrust shallowly once, twice, then slammed forward to hilt deep in him. He screamed, screamed louder as the knot at the base began to swell, and still eggs were pushing into him.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and Hunk passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

“Silence!” Allura slammed a hand down on the table, leaning over it as she glared at the people assembled around it. “Paladins, Marmorans, venerated members of the Voltron Coalition. We have less than thirty vargas now before our window to rescue the Yellow Paladin and retrieve the Yellow Lion closes. So if we could stop wasting time arguing over petty, _pointless_ things that would be _ever_ so greatly appreciated.” she grinned, though it felt more like a grimace and likely didn’t look terribly much better. 

“Thank you.” she said a few ticks later, when all involved members looked appropriately chastised. “Now, I thank you again for volunteering us your aid in this endeavour-”

“I was not aware this meeting was on the assumption of aid.” Kolivan interrupted, and Allura gave him a sharp look.

“Then why are you here?”

“The Blade of Marmora _will_ be helping.” Antok said before Kolivan could respond, and the leader of the Blades shot his second a look Allura couldn’t quite read.

“Thank you for that clarification.” Allura said drily, turning her attention back to the table at large. “Of course, we do not ask for your entire forces. Voltron has attacked Zarkon’s base before, it is not impenetrable nor is it inescapable. However, we must undertake this mission assuming that the Yellow Paladin will be restrained or otherwise incapacitated, and require assistance in evacuation.” she tapped the table to her right to wake a keyboard, and quickly typed the command to activate the holo-projector in the middle of the table. “This is where your forces come into play. Each of our groups will send one volunteer into the base, while the rest keep the forces outside occupied.”

“Is that it?” Keith frowned, and Allura shook her head slightly.

“Not quite. Thanks to these blueprints acquired by the Blade of Marmora, we know the location of the generators for their shield. Without a doubt, they will activate it as soon as we arrive this time. One of the Lions will lead a squad to destroy this generator, the rest will assist in keeping attention as far as possible from where our captured Paladin is being held.”

“And why, again, is this such an important mission?” one of the delegates asked. Allura curled her fingers against the tabletop and reminded herself that they didn’t have all the facts, and that was on purpose. .

“Because.” she said firmly, meeting the delegate’s eyes. “He is a Paladin of Voltron, and should Zarkon’s witch have unfettered access to his brain it would be bad for all the universe.” the statement rolled easily off her tongue, and served well to silence the delegate. It was even true, by all accounts, but Haggar drilling into Hunk’s brain was the least of their fears. If even half the anecdotes Kolivan had given her were accurate, she wouldn’t be able to hold her Paladins back from murdering the galra responsible if she wanted to. She wasn’t even sure if she would want to, in all honesty. Shiro was the leader of their little human pack, and she did try to respect that, but they were living in her castle and with so few other people around on a regular basis it was rather hard not to consider them her own pack. The fact that Shiro willingly took orders from her certainly didn’t help in that regard.

“So, do we get to volunteer for the search party now or later?” Lance asked, jolting Allura from her thoughts.

“Paladins, you may confer amongst yourselves to decide upon-”

“I’ll do it.” Lance stood before she’d finished her sentence, eyes hard as they met hers, all but daring her to disagree, pull rank, make him submit to her will in front of their allies. As if there was reason for her to do so.

“Good. Then you will be in charge of relaying your part of the plan to the other members of the search party.” Allura tapped a few keys to select the section Hunk was likely being held in and turn that part of the display blue. “Pidge, I presume you will want to lead the team to destroy their shield generator?”

“Actually, I was going to suggest Keith lead it.” Pidge gestured at their fellow Paladin seated at Shiro’s right, who seemed surprised to be singled out. “I can give him something to plug in and rip data, but he can’t give me his ability to open their doors with a touch.”

“Keith, are you up for this?” Allura asked, and Keith nodded, his mouth set in a grim line.

“So long as I have time to go over schematics and Pidge can show me where to deal maximum damage.” his hand on the table flexed, curling briefly into a fist, and Allura would’ve bet every groggery in her old savings jar he was hoping for some combat.

“You will.” she assured him, turning the generator bright red. “This leaves the majority of our allies in the command of the Green and Black Paladins. Is this acceptable to all of you?” she directed the question at their allies, who all nodded. “Excellent. In that case, this meeting is over. Paladins, report to your hangars. Our allies will meet you there for the briefing.”

“We’re going now?” Antok asked, straightening up slightly. Kolivan gave him another look Allura couldn’t decipher.

“We’ll depart just as soon as everyone is briefed and ready for launch.” she informed him, along with everyone else at the table. “The longer we wait, the longer my Paladin is in Zarkon’s hands.” she didn’t bother suppressing the growl that underlined the end of her sentence. Zarkon likely wasn’t the one laying hands on one of _hers_ , but he was the alpha in charge and far more accessible for hating than the actual guilty officer, seeing as how they knew his name and all. “Dismissed.”

There was the discordant sound of many chairs moving at once, and Allura kept her eyes on the projection of Zarkon’s base until the last of the Coalition delegates had filed out of the room. Only then did she let her head hang, her body slump between the rigid pillars of her arms, a heavy sigh escaping her.

“You worry.” Antok said softly, and Allura found herself too exhausted to tense when one large hand rested on the back of her shoulder.

“The Paladins are mine.” she said softly, her eyes fixed on the table between her splayed fingers. “I brought them into this war, it is my duty to ensure they all return from it alive.”

“And they will. We will make sure of that.”

“Thank you, Antok.” Allura lifted her head to give the masked Marmoran a smile, weak though it was. “I cannot help but fear for him, though.”

“Nor can I.” Antok tilted his head down, looking at the floor. “I have volunteered for the search party for that exact reason.” his fingers twitched, and Allura heard more than saw his claws sliding out. “Should the officer be present, rest assured they will suffer at my hand.”

“Thank you.” Allura’s smile felt far more genuine this time, and she squared her shoulders as she straightened up. It was time to go save Hunk.


	15. Chapter 15

When Hunk came to, the world was a blur. His eyes wouldn’t focus, the words being spoken over his head refused to make sense in his brain, the only thing he knew for sure was his own body. He felt heavy, his limbs limp where they dragged on the floor behind him, and his stomach _hurt_. He whimpered as he was tossed roughly forward, landing on his side and making his shoulder light up with pain. It was an effort simply to curl around his aching stomach, and no sooner had he managed it than a hand grabbed him by the neck and hauled him up to his knees.

He cried out as the harsh movement jostled his stomach, the pain resolving itself with a sharp stab. Full, he was too full, but when he bent his head forward to restch nothing came up, the weight in his gut remained just as heavy and agonizing. Words were still beyond him, but even through the pain and the haze in his mind he recognized the voice of one of his assailants, the audible sneer as they called him omega like it was something dirty, lesser. He managed a snarl, and yelped when it was met with a sharp smack to his ear, claws stinging along his cheek. The alpha holding him by the neck snarled, hand shifting to press against his scent gland, and Hunk keened as horrible, overpowering pleasure shot through him, the haze in his mind worsening.

A deeper voice said something, and Hunk sobbed as he was dropped on his belly. A different hand grabbed the back of his suit before he could even manage to curl up, and then he was being dragged again, upwards this time, until his feet were under him. Not that his feet or legs were listening to him right now. An armoured arm hiked under his, holding him close against an equally armoured body as the big hand on the end groped his chest. He growled, and the galra he was leaning against laughed. He opened his mouth to try snapping at them to get their hands off, but the galra jerked their arm up, making his overpacked gut bounce and send fresh stabs of pain through his whole midsection. He moaned in pain, head falling forward limply, and it seemed mere seconds later he was being hefted off his feet and thrown again.

This time he landed on something soft, but it was hardly a consolation with how badly the impact made his insides hurt. The cuffs around his wrists came off without warning, then the gag was pulled from his mouth. “Please.” he mumbled as the mattress under him rose, the galra standing and moving away. “Please, don’t.”

For a few blessed minutes, it seemed like he’d been given some measure of reprieve. He could faintly hear the galra moving around, but they were distant, the only touch on his body was his own arms wrapped around the distended bulge of his gut. The sheets were smooth and cool, a clean scent filling his nose when he buried his face in them, and he’d even begun to relax when he felt the mattress dip again and clawed hands lift and turn his head. The galra said something, tone gentle, and Hunk didn’t fight when they eased his mouth open with a thumb. They rubbed gently at his scent gland, and through the rush of hormones the contact released it took him far too long to realize something was being inserted in his mouth.

The hands moved around to the back of his head, and the jolt of fear that shot through Hunk cleared his mind just enough to comprehend what was being buckled around his head. A mouth spreader, the pair of blunted metal hooks digging into the corners of his mouth as the officer who’d thrown him to those rapists earlier tightened the heavy leather strap over his ears. He cried out sharply when the pull of the hooks passed from discomfort into pain, and mercifully the galra stopped there. They moved down the mattress, and Hunk whimpered as they gripped his hips with both hands.

Being manhandled onto his knees so his ass was in the air hurt both more and less than he’d expected, and Hunk could only whine as a clawed finger hooked inside his raw, aching entrance and pulled him open. The finger was removed, and mere moments later a thick cock was pressing into him, inch by agonizing inch. It was covered in rough nubs that scraped too hard against his inner walls to be anything like pleasure, even through the haze in his mind and burning in his body, and he sobbed into the sheets as he felt the distinct texture of a knot press against his rim. It would hurt, it would hurt so much, but it would be better than the agony of being fucked by this strange cock.

The galra pulled back in a smooth motion, and when they slammed back in Hunk screamed. The pace they set was punishing in more ways than one, the rough nubs scraping through his cunt almost trivial compared to the jostling of everything the last group had packed in him. The galra slammed deep and held still quick enough, their knot swelling and stretching his abused entrance once again, and Hunk wailed as a hand came around under his cock to grind a knuckle into his clit. The climax hurt, something he hadn’t thought was possible, but even worse was the rush of chemical satisfaction that accompanied the hot spurts of come from the galra now grinding into him, rocking him, sending stabbing pains through his middle with every shift of his belly.

Pain which was only growing as the galra pumped more come into him, building the pressure in his cunt and womb until he felt something hot and sticky start flowing down his thighs. The galra snarled and slapped him, claws leaving thin stinging lines on his hip, and Hunk yelped as he clenched down, inadvertently drawing another spurt of heat from the cock buried in him. After that, things got... hazy. The world reduced itself to sounds and scents and sensations, the pain and pressure in his gut, each of which only worsened with every new burst of heat. He couldn’t move without hands guiding his limbs and stabs of pain radiating through him, couldn’t breathe without sobbing or panting or moaning, couldn’t think of anything beyond his body and the cock buried in it.

When the lights flashed bright enough he could make it out even through his eyelids and a loud, blaring noise filled his ears, Hunk wasn’t sure if it was grief or relief that had him sobbing when the cock buried in him pulled out. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped as he felt ropes of hot, sticky come paint his ass and the back of his suit, the sound drawn from some primal part of his brain which cared not that it would only make him hurt more, only that seed was being wasted. The mattress shifted behind him, and Hunk went lax as he realized the galra had rose from the bed. Maybe now he’d get a bit of a reprieve...


	16. Chapter 16

Lance felt like he was about to vibrate out of his skin, and maybe his armour too while he was at it. Every sense he had strained to detect even the slightest hint of Hunk, a whiff of his scent or a whisper of his voice, the slightest flash of yellow and white armour... they’d covered two floors already and while they’d caught a few officers getting ready none of them carried Hunk’s scent on them. He’d shot them all anyways, nonlethally of course, and Antok had knocked them out after. Really, having someone who could just tap open the doors made this a lot easier.

Lance raised his bayard as Antok tapped the latest door panel, positioning himself to get a good shot in if there was a galra on the other side, but the weapon fell to his side as soon as the door unsealed. The room beyond _reeked_ of Hunk, a heat scent so strong it was overpowering, and Lance snapped his helmet into zero-atmosphere mode so it couldn’t get to his head. He couldn’t do anything about the scene that greeted them though.

It looked straight out of a porno, Hunk on a bed with silky sheets, ass raised and covered with what could only be half-dried alien jizz, letting out sexy little whimpers like he was so needy he couldn’t even beg to be filled anymore... Lance smacked himself and shook his head, kicking the filtration system in his suit up a notch. This was Hunk, not some random body on a screen, and there was no way those noises were an attempt at any sort of begging except for whoever had done this to him to **stop**. That killed any hint of arousal right quick, the heat in him converting to boiling anger in a flash.

Antok shouldered past him, and Lance couldn’t help the growl that rumbled out of him when Hunk _sobbed_ at Antok’s hands closing around his shoulders. He let out a wail of pain as he was pulled upright, and Lance had to turn around before he did something horrendously stupid like fly into a rage and hurt Antok. Antok wasn’t the one who needed to hurt for this, wasn’t the one who’d hurt his best friend. Antok cursed under his breath, and Lance heard the sound of something ripping and then clinking against the floor.

“Please, please, please.” Hunk sobbed, and Lance dared glance in the direction the sound had come from. Metal hooks. Had those been in Hunk’s _mouth?_

“I’m here.” Antok murmured, and Hunk sobbed again.

“No- no more, please.” Hunk hiccupped, the sound followed by a sharp gasp, and even clenched so hard around his bayard it _hurt_ , Lance’s hands trembled with rage. He didn’t have to guess why Hunk was in pain, the unnatural, obscene distention of his belly was answer enough. The galra had done this, the Empire had done this, had hurt his best friend in the most intimate possible way like he was nothing. He blinked away hot tears of rage and flexed his fingers against his weapon as he settled it around average galra crotch height. The next Imperial soldier or officer he saw was going to _suffer_.

Hunk let out pained little whimpers at each movement, but instead of coming closer they began to move further away. Lance glanced over his shoulder, then turned to face into the room at Antok. “What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed, baring his teeth in a silent snarl as Antok headed _away_ from the door. “We need to get Hunk back to the castle _now_.”

“He must be cooled.” Antok replied, level as ever, and Lance bit back the urge to snap at him. Hunk first, then yelling. “Until the Yellow Lion is freed, we cannot withdraw from battle.”

Lance opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again with a growl. He didn’t like it, but Antok was right. Their allies outside couldn’t disengage until Hunk _and_ Yellow were safe, and they couldn’t leave anyways until the shield generator was down, which Pidge had yet to report. And speaking of reports... “Lance to S&R team.” he said into his comms, turning back towards the hallway. “We found Hunk. Start getting back to the Blue Lion, we don’t have time to wait on stragglers.”

He got a chorus of affirmative responses, and looked anxiously from side to side. It would almost be easier if some sentries would round the corner, at least then he’d have something to do other than listen to the drum of water on tile in the attached bathroom and the faint, fearful sounds coming from Hunk. It wasn’t half as much a relief as he’d expected when those little noises stopped, but thankfully not much more than a minute passed in that near-silence before pained whimpers announced Antok and Hunk’s approach.

“Good?” Lance asked with a glance over his shoulder, and Antok nodded.

“We need to hurry to the Blue Lion, he will need further cooling.”

“Then let’s go.” Lance started down the hallway the way they’d come, trying not to notice how Hunk was now entirely naked and wet all over, his scent no doubt filling the whole hall. It was unsettling, having Hunk so quiet. Usually at this point in a mission he’d be babbling to himself trying to keep calm, laughing at the dumb jokes Lance cracked to help him focus less on how badly wrong everything could go, even if he was hurt and being dragged back to their Lions. Hell, _especially_ if he was hurt. This whole silent thing with only soft noises of pain at every fresh jolt of pain wasn’t how Hunk dealt with injuries, and that was almost more worrying than this whole situation was enraging.

A loud sound drew Lance up short, and at a pulse of intent from Blue he backed up a few steps. None too soon either, as the Yellow Lion’s head burst through the wall a moment later, eyes alight and mouth ripping the floor as it opened just enough to admit- someone of Antok’s size, huh. Well, he _was_ the one carrying Hunk. “Get in Yellow and get Hunk in the shower.” he ordered Antok after a second, gesturing for the Marmorite to step forward. “I’ll get everyone else back in Blue while autopilot brings you back to the castle.”

Antok nodded, and Lance squared his shoulders as the massive alien hurried towards Yellow’s open mouth. “Who’s at Blue?” he asked as Yellow’s mouth closed behind Hunk and Antok, hiding them from view and leaving a nice big hole down to the floor below. “I’ve got an ETA of five doboshes, and anyone who’s not there when we take off has to find their own ride home.”

He just had to get back to Blue, get back to the castle, and this whole nightmare could be over. Ha, right. _Just_.


	17. Chapter 17

Hunk couldn’t help the whine that left his mouth as he was set down, part pain and part fear. The fabric of his flight suit peeled away, finally baring his belly to the cool air which had been brushing his sides through the split seams since- since- he groaned as the suit was cut away from his legs by a cool claw, letting his head hand limply back. He couldn’t remember when his suit had given way, but the air on his sweaty skin was heavenly. The galra’s voice was low and sorta familiar, too, resonating in him and holding his attention even through the loud noise that was still filling the air.

A three-fingered hand smoothed over his belly, the touch light enough it only felt good on his taut, sensitive skin, and he turned his head to look at the dark figure crouched half over him, three glowing purple dots where his eyes should’ve been. “Antok?” he mumbled, and when Antok nodded he let his eyelids flutter shut. It ached, letting himself tip sideways, but when he buried his face in Antok’s shoulder the galra’s scent filled his nose, and his head felt that little bit clearer.

He whined into Antok’s shoulder at the memory of being surrounded by that scent, the way Antok had made him feel so good, been so careful not to hurt him. He tried to lift a hand to paw at Antok’s crotch, but Antok just tilted him upright again. Hunk opened his mouth to complain, but all that came out was a yelp as icy cold water doused him without warning. That cleared his head up right quick.

“Lance and I are here to take you home.” Antok said, and Hunk’s head snapped towards him as he registered the words.

“Lance?” he rasped, and oh _ouch_ his throat hurt.

“He is guarding the door.” Antok said by way of explanation, and Hunk nodded. “Do you remember what they gave you.”

Hunk shook his head. Now that the shock of the cold had worn off and relief was setting in, the haze was starting to come back. “It was pink.” he told Antok, letting his eyes drift shut as the cold soothed his aching skin some.

“Thank you.” Antok’s voice was still low and quiet, barely louder than the alarm but still fully capable of holding Hunk’s attention. “I’m going to lift you now, it will hurt but we need to get you to the castle.”

Hunk nodded, and bit back a keen of pain as everything in his womb was compressed and shifted by the way Antok lifted his body. The loss of cold water on his skin was like being dropped in a sauna without warning, and Hunk whimpered into Antok’s shoulder as each step jostled his overburdened innards. It was only a few steps though before a different sort of cool swept over him, coating him head to toe and even inside his head like a thick layer of clay. With the staticky blankness gone Yellow’s concern rumbled through him, and for the first time since that initial bonding Hunk felt clumsy as he reached for his Lion’s presence.

Yellow snarled like a boulder being split in two as he processed the information Hunk was giving him on events during their separation, and the surge of protectiveness relaxed him in Antok’s arms even as weak whimpers slipped from his lips with every jostling step. Yellow was there though, his aura pushing back the haze of heat like he’d done during their fight, and Hunk smiled against Antok’s shoulder as he both heard and _felt_ Yellow’s arrival. Antok carried him into Yellow briskly, and Hunk actually sighed as he was set down in the shower where he’d spent the first few days of his heat.

“Wait here.” Antok said as the water switched on, and Hunk couldn’t help but laugh, even as that made his packed womb hurt with every breath. Wait here. As if he had the coordination or muscle strength to so much as sit up on his own right now. With Yellow ensconcing him and cold water drumming down on his skin though, he could just about manage to lift a hand to rest on his belly. Whatever they’d injected him with, he was at least thankful that it seemed to have made his skin and probably womb more elastic. Having his guts spilling out would’ve made that whole thing a hell of a lot worse, and it was already Pretty Damn Bad.

Antok returned fairly quickly, and Hunk let himself drift as one big, three-fingered hand carefully brushed his hair back from his face and petted the top of his head. It seemed no time at all until Lance was there as well, throwing a small towel over his crotch, and then it seemed like everyone was there, yelling about pods and ice baths and medicine. Following the conversations was a bit too much for him to handle, but he relaxed a little more as their voices washed over him.

Being lifted again hurt even more than the last time, somehow, but with Antok carrying him and Lance holding his hand and Yellow’s protective purr rumbling through him like a small earthquake it was also not as bad as last time. The tub he was lowered into was cold, and with Lance sitting on the edge holding his hand it was so tempting to just, slip off into dreamland. He was certainly tired enough, but gentle pressure around his hand dragged him back to wakefulness. He groaned, turning his head to squint at Lance. “Wh’izzit?” he slurred, and Lance held up a hydro-pack.

Okay, that was worth staying awake for. He gratefully sucked down the liquid, but shook his head when Lance brought up a bowl of food goo from where it must’ve been sitting on the floor next to the tub. “Hunk, you need food.” Lance said softly, threading his fingers between Hunk’s and squeezing his hand again as he scooped up a small spoonful.

“Too full.” he groaned, turning his head away.

“Hunk, please, just a few bites?” Lance cajoled, releasing his hand to reach out and turn Hunk’s head to face him. “For me?” he brushed his fingers along the side of Hunk’s neck, and the look on his face was so earnest it actually managed to make Hunk feel kinda bad.

“Fine.” he huffed, and winced as the motion of his chest jostled the contents of his womb. That was going to get annoying fast.

“I won’t make you eat the whole bowl, promise.” Lance grinned, holding out the wiggly little spoonful of food goo. Hunk made to grab the spoon himself, but his arms still didn’t want to raise much higher than the top of his belly, so he sighed and resigned himself to letting Lance spoon-feed him like an invalid. At least Lance had the decency not to make airplane noises like he had that time Hunk got sick back at the Garrison. Or rather, spaceship noises. The memory made Hunk smile though as he swallowed the first spoonful of food goo, and only once it was down his throat did he realize how _hungry_ he was. His stomach growled, loudly, and Lance grinned.

“Quit looking so smug.” Hunk muttered, and Lance held out another spoonful for him.

“What was that about being too full?”

“When I’m out of this ice bath I’m going to strangle you.” he threatened, but he couldn’t even muster up a false anger to put heat in his words.

“Gotta catch me first.” Lance winked. Hunk wrapped his fingers around a chunk of ice and flicked it at Lance’s chest. He caught his friend in the shoulder, and Lance laughed. “See? You’re getting your strength back already.”

“Still gonna strangle you.” he grumbled.


	18. Chapter 18

Coming out of a pod was never fun, just as a general rule. He ached all over, and the chill had settled in his bones like it always did, and he was exhausted on top of that. But still, he felt a damn sight better than he had when he went in the pod... yesterday? He was pretty sure Coran had told him he’d be out for a whole quintant, so yeah, yesterday. Getting the fluids out of him had been easy enough, but the eggs had _hurt_. He was never, ever having kids. But hey, at least he was back to looking and feeling like himself!

He stumbled towards the door, and pulled up short when it opened to admit Antok. He hadn’t seen the Marmoran since Antok came by before Coran induced labour to apologise for putting some of those eggs in him. After everything that had happened though, he didn’t really have the energy to hold that against him. Antok, at the very least, had been considerate during and apologised after the fact. And Antok hadn’t shot him up with what was apparently a dose of inducers for a full-blooded galran omega, so, ykno. Couple steps up there.

“Hunk.” Antok inclined his head briefly in greeting. “You look well.”

“Thanks.” he yawned, and either Antok moved _really_ fast or his blink took longer than he thought because when he opened his eyes again the galra was standing next to him.

“Lance requested that I escort you from here.” he said by way of explanation, and Hunk managed a nod before another ear-splitting yawn came out of him. “Would you rather be carried?” Antok asked, sounding almost amused as Hunk swayed on his feet.

“Wouldn’t complain.” he mumbled, then yelped as he was swept off his feet in a princess carry. “You uh, know where my room is right? Or the Paladins rooms? I really just wanna sleep for a week after all that.”

“As would most.” Antok said, which wasn’t really an answer but Hunk relaxed in his arms anyways. Antok’s scent was faint through his suit, barely there really, but even just the faint hint of it was enough to make Hunk feel safer. Strange, how a scent so inhuman could have such an effect on him. With his eyes closed and exhaustion dulling his thoughts, it took him longer than it should have to realize they weren’t headed towards the bedrooms at all.

“Uh, Antok, my room’s that way.” Hunk pointed the opposite direction, and though he couldn’t see under the mask he got the distinct impression Antok was smiling at him.

“I never claimed to be escorting you to your quarters.” he rumbled, and Hunk almost involuntarily relaxed at the sound.

“Then where-” he mumbled, but a door swishing open answered his question before he could finish it. He was pretty sure this was their most-used common room, but it was hard to tell exactly, when the couch pit seemed to have been made into a pillow fort. Blankets held down on the edges by bits of Pidge’s junk collection stretched over the shallow depression in the middle of the floor, sagging slightly between what seemed to be piles of pillows elevating the middle bit. Antok carried him around to the open area on one side, and Hunk chuckled as he was set down gently on the exposed hit of couch.

“Hunk!” Lance and Pidge chorused, and he let himself be pulled down onto the floor, Pidge all but glomping him as Lance smiled up at Antok.

“Thanks for getting him here.”

“I will leave him to your care.” Antok replied solemnly, and Hunk heard his light footsteps retreating.

“You’re still warm.” Pidge said worriedly, and Hunk chuckled.

“Just burning off the after-effects, I think.” he yawned, and grinned at the face Pidge made trying not to do so as well. “Mostly I’m just tired.”

“And that’s why we put this together!” Lance gestured grandly at the inside of the pillow fort. The blankets weren’t held up by piled pillows as he’d originally suspected, but instead pillow resting on strategically placed floating platters, which made the inside pretty spacious. For a pillow fort, at least.

“C’mon.” Pidge rolled off him and grabbed one of his arms, tugging him towards what was unmistakably a nest of pillows and blankets in the middle of the fort. “We stole everyone’s blankets for you.”

Hunk actually laughed at that, crawling after Pidge and flopping down in the nice soft mound of fabrics. “Is this Keith’s jacket?” he asked, running his hand over a bit of something sturdier than the blankets as he shifted around to get comfortable.

“Yep.” Lance smirked as he crawled over and seated himself against Hunk’s side, two game controllers in hand. “Shiro’s vest is in there somewhere too, and that fancy waistcoat thing Allura wore at the last diplomatic whatever.”

“I got the fuvaen.” Pidge said proudly, accepting one of the controllers from Lance as they settled in against his other side. “That’s Allura’s thing.”

“I know.” Hunk mumbled, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his chin as Pidge reactivated the holo-screen they’d managed to hook their video game up to. It was some 8-bit co-op thing, and he half dozed as Pidge walked Lance through it with more detail than Lance probably needed. He didn’t complain though, and even asked more beginner-level questions when Pidge got really into the explanations. It was... kinda cute, really. Shiro was their leader, sure, and they answered to Allura without question most of the time, but in quiet moments like these there was no mistaking Lance as their wacky little pack’s alpha. Their true alpha, as Mom would’ve put it.

He’d thought to have Plan B on hand for the end of Hunk’s natural heat, he’d put together a nest that smelled like their whole pack to make up for the fact not everyone could be here, and now he was letting Pidge flaunt their knowledge of this obscure video game system. And if he was this attentive to the needs of his haphazard pack, Hunk could only imagine how devoted a mate he’d be someday. Whoever he settled down with eventually would be lucky to have him.

“Anyone home?” Keith asked, and Hunk perked up as the Red Paladin slid down into the pillow fort, still in full armour.

“¡Oye, oye!” Lance chucked his controller at Keith, who caught it before it could whack him in the chest. “No shoes in the pillow fort.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Shoes off, now.” Lance snapped his fingers and pointed at Keith’s armoured boots with an imperious expression.

“Yes, mom.” Keith rolled his eyes. Lance snatched Pidge’s controller and threw that as well. Hunk muffled his snigger in the pillow under his chin. Keith crawled over a minute later, now bootless, and flopped mostly on top of him. “Sorry I couldn’t be here earlier. Shiro and Allura made me help with thanking everyone who helped in the rescue.”

“And lemme guess, they’re still busy?” Pidge asked, getting up on their knees to shuffle over to the game console and retrieve a hydro-pack from behind it.

“Yeah.” Keith sighed. “Can I have a turn with this?” he gestured at the game, and Pidge grinned.

“Sure!” they lobbed their remote at Keith underhand, and after grabbing it out of the air Keith shifted so he was sitting with his legs across Hunk’s back, leaning against the foot of the couch.

“Co-op?” he asked, and Lance gave him a vicious grin.

“If you think you can keep up with me.”

Hunk chuckled, and settled in to watch his packmates destroy each other. He wouldn’t go through the events of the last few days again for any amount of money, but this, being surrounded by the alphas of his pack? This was good.


End file.
